The Endeavor Files
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Lelouch's life was perfect while living hidden from the eyes and ears of the royal family. Sure he sometimes face hardships but he and Nunnally are safe. Until one day Lelouch was accidentally seen by Clovis. Lelouch x Harem. future lemons. Will also contain sci fi elements. (I do not own this summary as it was created by Lord NV. This is the original story and it is dead.)
1. File One

Britannian Park

On his way home with the 100,000 Pounds he got after beating another noble in a game of chess, Lelouch stops walking upon seeing another daily event in Area 11. There were two Royal guards viciously beating a seemingly innocent Japanese man. Events like this occur every day and everywhere in Area 11. He can hear the Japanese man pleading the royal guards to stop, but only met more beating. Despite that he can withstand the sight of scenes like this wherever he can go; this one is very sickening. The man was just a vendor, trying to make a living despite the discrimination upon them by their Britannian conquerors.

He joined a group of Britannian spectators who were enjoying the violence, Lelouch observed that almost all Britannians never really cared about the numbers despite that both are human beings, he crossed his arms and talks to the man beside him; who is presumably a businessman due to his suit and briefcase. "Pitiful isn't it?" he began, "Is that these guards show their might by attacking an innocent civilian, such a shame."

The guards stops and looks at the skinny teenager for what he said, though he possesses no threat to them one of the guards glares at him.

"Are you an Eleven sympathizer? You care for these pests?" the guard yelled pointing his finger at the badly beaten Japanese man.

"Not really." Lelouch replied, "But beating an unarmed civilian without even a single remorse, how sick."

"This filth," the guard said still pointing at the Japanese man, "Gave prince Clovis a food that he spat in disgust and besides, he might be a terrorist planning to kill the prince."

When he heard the name of his brother, he quickly scanned the environment. His heartbeat increased and his throat became dry upon landing his eyes on Clovis who has just entered the scene but hasn't seen him yet.

Clovis wonders why his guards stopped beating the eleven that gave him a 'poisonous' food and argues with someone. He decides to confront the person who interrupted his guards, slowly walking to the scene but before he can utter a single word. He recognized him, Clovis can never forget that black hair and purple eyes.

"Lelouch?!" Clovis said which silence the two guards and caught the attention of the student, who was shocked upon seeing him.

"Oh shit!" Lelouch cursed as he automatically turned back and ran as fast as he can. Unfortunately he has a very weak stamina which can only last for a single minute. Upon seeing an alley, he turned to it while also knocking every obstacle in his way.

Clovis was confused why his brother ran away upon seeing him but he didn't want to lose him again. "Quickly both of you to the limousine, this is very important." He yelled at the two guards before dashing to the limousine where his driver awaits. He had saw and recognized the uniform that Lelouch was wearing. It was from Ashford Academy; no doubt that he might be heading there.

"Take the fastest way to Ashford Academy." he exclaimed at the driver who immediately starts the engines and turned the car, he can see in the mirror that the prince looked like in a hurry for something very important.

* * *

Ashford Academy-Lamperouge Residence

It was a good thing that after Lelouch was out of the alley he found a train station nearby otherwise they would caught him. He is now in front of the doors of his and Nunnally's residence in Ashford Academy with his hands and knees on the floor. He couldn't believe it, his biggest fear happens this day the very same day were he and Nunnally was exiled; August 9, 2017 a.t.b.

Clovis may have seen him, but how could he prove that he was alive? Since he has no evidence, he still has a chance of living in secrecy all he just need to do is go in a faraway area.

He suddenly heard a deep scratching of tires he looks back only to see Clovis and his guards opening the doors and Clovis sees him.

"Lelouch!" the third prince yelled as he and the two guards begins running at Lelouch.

"Damn, I shouldn't have gone outside." Lelouch mentally cursed himself before he stands up and quickly opened the door and locked it. He now runs to the hallway and saw Nunnally, Sayoko and the Ashford family in the living room.

"Milly, what are you guys doing here?" he asked the heiress of the Ashford house

Suddenly loud bangs on the door along with shouts telling to open the door that he locked were heard. Everyone got worried and looks at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, did you got into trouble?" Ruben asked.

"Who are those knocking at the door Sayoko?" asked Nunnally. "I don't know, Miss Nunnally." the maid replied.

They heard the door got smashed and heard fast footsteps which caused Lelouch to mentally panic, after all he has nowhere to go. Clovis and his Guards finally noticed them.

"Lelouch. . . Nunnally." the prince barely said upon realizing his thought to be dead siblings are alive.

"Brother Clovis, is that you?" Nunnally asked upon recognizing his voice.

"Your highness, who are these two Britannians?" one of the guards became curious of their identities.

Clovis turns back and looks at them and said, "They are Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, the children of Marianne vi Britannia."

They were stunned by the revelation. The children of Marianne the Flash, a Military legend, are alive.

For Lelouch his seven years of hiding has ended; they are soon to be exposed to the eyes of the world.

* * *

It was 8:00 PM, Nunnally invites Prince Clovis and the Ashfords to dine with them. Clovis will be staying with them until morning, when he will announce their rediscovery. Sayoko was ordered by nunnally to prepare dinner for seven people including herself before 8:30 PM. While waiting with Lelouch, Clovis and the Ashfords talking in the living room, Lelouch told Clovis that the Ashfords sheltered him and Nunnally because of their alliance with Empress Marianne.

"Thank you very much for sheltering them. I am sure this will be rewarded by the emperor himself." Clovis said to Ruben. "I owe your family a great debt."

"Your highness, do you think that the emperor shall give us back our lost Noble status?" Ruben asked.

"Of course yes, there is a possibility that our father can even raise your position."

The Ashfords are very happy because they will reclaim their nobility once Lelouch and Nunnally are returned.

Clovis heard his phone rang it was the sub-viceroy who was calling. The sub-viceroy asked Clovis where is he because it has been hours since he left the Viceroy's palace, the prince lied that he is staying in a Noble's house.

Minutes later, dinner is served, all food cooked by Sayoko are placed in a long table with many seats. Among the foods she cooked were fried lobsters and octopuses, steak and lamb meat. They start eating their dinner while also talking with each other.

"Lelouch, why didn't you return to our family after the war?" Clovis asked

Lelouch knew that he must hide his true reason, so came up with a lie and said, "I was traumatized by my mother's death and I fear for our safety from those responsible for her death."

"I see." the prince realized, "Is that why both of you are hiding from us?"

"Yes." Lelouch said

Minutes later, they finished their dinner and went to their respective rooms. Lelouch gave Clovis the spare room near his to sleep in.

In his room Lelouch takes a shower before putting on his black and white pajamas. He then fell to his bed face first. He covered himself with a blanket and thought, 'after the reintroduction tomorrow, our lives will be changed forever' before closing his eyes.

* * *

Ashford Academy-Student Council Room

Milly Ashford, upon the orders of her grandfather, tells all students to go to the gym using the intercom. Everyone wondered why they are told to go there. some asked the other student council members but they told them that Milly said it's a surprise and is about Lelouch and Nunnally.

Upon entering the gym, they saw a huge T.V which were probably set up by the Ashfords and also multiple chairs for them to sit on.

It has been 2 hours since Lelouch and Nunnally departed along with Clovis; who called his driver via his phone to pick them up, but before leaving Clovis told Ruben that once the two siblings are called to come on Britannia to meet the Emperor or the Emperor himself arrives here; they must also present themselves to grant their wish.

Once everyone has gathered, Milly who was with her fellow council members she looked at her father Edmund Ashford who turned the screen on, showing the important announcement of prince Clovis in the grand hall of the Viceroys palace; in which the crowd consists of Nobles, Reporters, Cameramen and Guards.

Clovis begins his announcement, "Citizens of the Britannian Empire, rejoice with me today as I made a very important discovery." Clovis made a joyous face as he declared, "The two children of Empress Marianne who were thought to be dead are alive! I hereby present, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia."

Suddenly the large cedar door behind the prince opened revealing Lelouch and Nunnally in their royal clothing (their clothes are those in the anime when Nunnally was a viceroy and Lelouch an emperor) the latter is being pushed by Jeremiah Gottwald.

Everyone can't believe what they are seeing, especially the Nobles. The crowd became silent and murmurs at each other.

"Impossible, it was announced that they died during the invasion." a Lady said

"It's a miracle, how did they survive?" a duke said

In Ashford, they were surprised to know that the vice president of the student council was actually a prince.

"Is that Lelouch?" a girl asked.

"No that impossible, there's no way he's him, maybe that prince just looked like him." Rivalz said

Milly finally stands up and faces the students ready to reveal that what they're seeing is true. "It's true everyone . . . Lelouch and Nunnally are members of the Imperial Family, my family and I kept them for years."

They now looked at Milly upon hearing their secret. "Prez, why didn't you told us?" asked Shirley

"Lelouch told me not to." Milly said.

Looking at the screen, they saw Lelouch nears on the spot where Clovis previously was, it was obvious that he will make a speech.

"To all citizens of Area 11, Britannians and Elevens alike, I thank you for all for the generosity and reception of your country has shown to us for the last seven years of my life in here. I am truly grateful for each and everyone of you. this country shall always be in my debt till the end of my life." he told his speech which earns applause from everyone. Now he wants to answer their questions "I believe all of you have questions for me, please raise your hand."

A reporter raised his hand and asked, "Prince Lelouch, how did you survived the war in area 11?"

"When the invasion began, Nunnally and I travelled everywhere to seek refuge from the battles, we encountered many hardships during that time including crossing battlefields where survival was nearly impossible, starvation and maltreatments given to us by both Britannian and eleven soldiers." This statement caught everyone in surprise especially some of the soldiers. They all felt sorry for him and Nunnally. Shirley nearly cried because of his tragic experiences.

"I even took a bullet that was meant for her. I was dying that time but I still carried Nunnally with all my strength. After a long walk we saw a house belonging to my mother's allies; the Ashfords, but I knew I was slowly dying and fell to my knees. Fortunately for us Milly was outside and recognized us, she called her father and then they took me inside where my wound was treated."

Another hand was raised, "Your highness, what did the Ashfords do to both of you after you were treated?"

"They sheltered us and gave me the education I need at Ashford academy, I am very grateful to them for taking care of us, especially Milly Ashford; I would have never lived if you didn't see us." Lelouch was thanked the Ashfords "And in return for their help I along with Clovis will help them reclaim their status as Noble."

He saw no one raising their hands any more for questions and then said, "I appreciate the questions you asked me today, but I have an important matter to deal with." he said as he turns back and went straight for the doors along with Nunnally. He can hear the flashes of cameras and voices of the media.\


	2. File Two

Arrival

Summary - Just after the end of Lelouch's speech, the Emperor decides to go to Area 11 with the entire imperial family for he wanted to meet him in person. In Area 11 Lelouch and Nunnally visit the Ashford Academy.

* * *

Britannia, Pendragon, Imperial Palace, Dining hall.

The Emperor is eating at the dining hall with his wives and children when a servant interrupted them and said that the vi Britannia siblings are alive. At first nobody believed him except for Euphemia; who ran towards the living room, knowing that one such thing would be announced, she is then followed by her sister Cornelia, her mother and then the others. Upon arriving at the living room, she immediately opened the T.V, showing the changed but recognizable faces of their beloved siblings. The Emperor can see random emotions from his family; a majority of them are shocked and surprised, they have no idea how Lelouch and Nunnally survived the invasion. After Lelouch's speech; he can see that while Euphemia, Cornelia, Guinevere and Odysseus seem happy about the news, Carine along with the consorts who hated Marianne became angry because her children didn't die. The Emperor heard Lelouch's plan to help restore the honour of the Ashford's for helping them. He thought of giving them something higher in return. This is not to show that he is grateful for them, it's because he has to earn their and his children's trust, especially Lelouch who he has plans for.

But for Nunnally; his blind, crippled daughter is utterly useless and worthy of disposing. However if he did that, he'll lose the complete trust of Lelouch. So he must think of a position suitable for Nunnally despite her condition.

"All of you, start packing, we are going to Area 11." He said to his family. He doesn't want anyone to know that he will see Lelouch in person.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's palace.

Just after the speech, Lelouch wonders what will happen next now that they are shown to the world. This event is a point of no return for them both because if they hide again, he's sure that the Imperial Family will put more effort to find them and may even go so far as threatening anyone that has a connection to him.

"You seemed troubled, your highness." Jeremiah interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the man who is pushing Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Not really Jeremiah, I'm just thinking about what will happen when we faced our family. I remember that most of my father's consorts disliked us because of our mother's commoner origins." he replied to Jeremiah.

"Don't worry your highness; I'm sure that his majesty shall protect both of you from his consorts."

"I hope so Gottwald." Lelouch said

"Margrave Jeremiah, where shall we stay now that we are discovered as royalty?" Nunnally asked to the Purist leader.

Lelouch didn't think of that. Where should they live now that they are identified as royal people? They can't just live in an apartment or dorms because Britannians' view it as not suitable for royalty.

Jeremiah answers Nunnally's question, "Prince Clovis offers you to reside temporarily in the Minervan palace, its built on a cliff in the Sagami Bay south west of Tokyo; you will enjoy the view of the sun and the vast oceans."

Both of them think it's a nice place to stay but Nunnally requests something to Lelouch. "Big brother, can we stay at Ashford Academy for one last time? I really miss everyone in there."

Lelouch remembers his friends Shirley, Milly, Nina and Rivalz; now that their true identities are discovered, they will rarely see them due to the possible positions their father will give them.

Suddenly Clovis appears out of nowhere before saying, "I just heard Nunnally's statement."

They stopped walking upon seeing him and Lelouch was about to say something, but Nunnally said, "So you agreed, brother Clovis."

Clovis looks at Nunnally before saying, "A royal person shouldn't be with commoners, but since you can rarely see them, I have to agree."

Nunnally was joyous while Lelouch made a smile in his face.

"Thank you, brother." Nunnally said.

"Anything for my half-sister." Clovis replied.

Now that Clovis agreed; Lelouch told Jeremiah bring at least three guards with them to act as bodyguards. A minute later three men appears in front of them. They wore the uniforms of Clovis's royal guards but their colors are black colored.

They moved to the main entrance of the palace; it was a large cedar door with two guards stationed in there, Lelouch can hear the flashes of cameras and voices of the people outside which made him nervous.

"You two, open the door." He said to the guards at the door.

The guards opened the door revealing a long red carpet leading to their limousine and hundreds of reporters and cameramen which are blocked by guards. Lelouch and Nunnally walk straight ahead to their car ignoring the media.

After entering the car with Jeremiah and the three guards, Nunnally told the driver to head to Ashford Academy.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Ashford Academy, former Lamperouge residence

(Milly's perspective)

Milly was taking a shower in Lelouch's room because he and Nunnally are gone; she sent Sayoko to buy groceries and told her father that she plansned to turns Lelouch's former home into a dorm for student council members since the house has ten vacant rooms. A minute later she hears the screaming of thousands of girls outside, she thought it must be a celebrity.

"A celebrity in Ashford? But why?" She said as she turns off the shower and puts on her yellow bathrobe before stepping out of the bathroom. She went to the bed where her fresh uniform and undergarments are placed. She saw that her breasts were a little large for the bathrobe to close which exposes her cleavage.

Once she sat in the bed, she pulled a hair comb from the pocket in her uniform and began fixing her blonde hair.

She hears the opening of the room door on her left. Milly turned her head to that direction only to see a surprised Lelouch.

"Lelouch! Why did you come back?" An embarrassed Milly tries to cover her exposed cleavage from him.

(Lelouch's perspective)

Lelouch quickly closed the door of his former house immediately after Nunnally and Jeremiah entered, the guards were left outside to control the mob of fan girls who were after Lelouch.

"Are you really this popular your highness?" Jeremiah asked. The way he saw how the girls chased them was like being chased by a hungry pack of wolves.

"Yes Jeremiah, alway stay next to my sister; I will just go to my old room." Lelouch said.

He climbed the stairs and walked straight to his former room.

He opened the door only to see Milly in a bathrobe with her cleavage exposed, he saw surprised, what was she doing in his room. When she noticed him, she blushed in embarrassment and covered her cleavage before asking a question.

"Lelouch! Why did you come back?" She asked she asked herself what reason for him to go back.

"Nunnally wants to spend a day in here; she kind of misses you guys." Lelouch scans the entire room with his violet eyes; all of Milly's belongings are in his room but why.

"You're moving in to my house." Lelouch came on a conclusion that Milly moved to his former home.

"I am making this house a dorm of the student council members since both you and Nunnally aren't coming back." She explained to Lelouch before asking another question, "Lulu, do you care or love someone?"

"Yeah you, Rivalz, Nina, Shirley and Nunnally." He explained.

Milly moves her view from Lelouch to the ground as her heartbeat increases. This may be the perfect time to reveal her feelings for Lelouch since she was twelve. Lelouch wonders whets wrong with Milly.

'Is she sick, no she isn't you know her she regularly takes her vitamins.' Unknown to anyone he also has feelings for her, after all her family is the reason why they lived. A flashback occurs in Milly's mind.

Flashback Begins

It was six years ago, Milly was climbed and sat on a branch of a tree in Ashford, she was already the student council president at the age of 12 and always hosts parties and feasts once a week.

She looks on the ground and saw the 11 year old Lelouch on his knees panting, he was exhausted for chasing Milly for the past 5 minutes.

A smiling Milly decides to mock Lelouch for his poor endurance by saying, "Hey Lulu, tired already, it was just five minutes since we start. You can't climb this tree so you can't catch me."

Lelouch was already popular at this age due to his intellect and handsomeness. The girls old and young fell for him. Sometimes Lelouch was being chased by a mob of girls so Rivalz is always there to rescue him. Lelouch made multiple hiding places in case an event like this happens again. The last time they caught him is that he was pulled from every direction.

The exhausted Lelouch looks at Milly who was laughing this time. Suddenly he saw a lizard came out of nowhere and jumped to Milly's left hand, Milly felt this and tries to remove the lizard by violently shaking her hand for she is herpetophobic. The lizard jumped to her shoulder which made Milly let out a scream of fear and fell backwards from the branch.

Lelouch sees this and anticipates where she will fall. He made a run for that place which took away almost all of his remaining breath, Milly fall to his arms and in turn he fell to his knees. Milly opened her eyes and saw Lelouch she also looked if the lizard was still in her shoulder but it was gone.

"Milly are you alright?" asked a concerned Lelouch.

"Yes, Lulu." she replied.

For the next several days, she began to admire Lelouch; she was sending him gifts as a secret admirer.

Flashback ends

That memory was the day she developed feeling for him. After all Lelouch may be scrawny but he is intelligent, handsome and is willing to put his life on the line to protect those he love or important to him.

"Lelouch could you sit beside me?" Milly said which made Lelouch curious of what will happen but he still followed and sat beside her.

Milly shifted her head to him before she said, "You know you were more than a foster brother to me."

This made Lelouch wonder "Then what am I to you?"

"S-someone I fell in love with." Milly takes Lelouch's hand. Lelouch was surprised after all these years Milly loved him but not as a foster brother or a friend but as a lover.

"Mi-Milly!?" Lelouch said while he was still surprised.

"I've hidden this feeling for the past years because I didn't have the courage to tell you because though that maybe you didn't like me." Milly was looking away again thinking that Lelouch doesn't like her.

Lelouch grabs her chin using his index finger on his right arm and makes her look at him.

Beneath an open window in the room, a reporter with a sandy brown hair peeks at them luckily for him he wasn't noticed by any of the two. He saw the Eleventh Prince of Britannia and a woman who appears to be Milly Ashford; heiress of the Ashford house.

"What is this, a handsome prince and a beautiful heiress; together in a single room, this should be interesting." He pulled out a handheld camera and began recording the two.

"I love you Milly." Lelouch simply said.

Milly's eyes widened, what she thought about Lelouch was wrong. "L-Lelouch..." they continued staring at each other until...

Milly crashed her lips to Lelouch's and enveloped her arms on his neck. They were French kissing as they hungrily hug each other's lips. The reporter is shivering in arousal but kept the camera on them. Milly pushes Lelouch's torso and fell from the back. Milly climbed on top of his and covers their bodies with the blanket on the bed. She untied her bathrobe and throws it to the ground. Lelouch was feeling aroused due to her bare body touching his as they resumed the lip lock.

'Oh my god!' The reporter thought. What he is seeing is the Eleventh Prince of Britannia and the sole heiress of the Ashford house is about to engage in a sexual intercourse.

They didn't stop kissing, that is until...

"Your highness an ele-" Jeremiah opened the door with Sayoko; who was carrying the groceries Milly asked her to buy on his side. Lelouch and Milly responded by quickly separating from each other; Lelouch moved to the edge of the bed while Milly on its corner wrapped in a white blanket. The reporter outside the window finished the recording and ran away. All four were currently blushing in embarrassment.

"F-forgive me, your highness." Jeremiah closed the door as he realized that he interrupted the prince's private time.

Lelouch and Milly stare at each other; embarrassed because they were caught on the act.

Area 11, Royal Airport

The Emperor told Clovis that he was arriving in Area 11 with the entire family. So he awaits them at the airport for their private jet. It has been a day since Lelouch and Nunnally went to Ashford. He looks at the blank blue sky and saw a dark blue jet with the Holy Britannian Empire emblem on it; it is the jet of the royal family.

"They have arrived." Clovis said to himself.


	3. File Three

Confrontation

Summary - upon the arrival of the Emperor, the security on Area 11 tripled, Charles decides to meet Lelouch himself.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's Palace

The great doors of the palace opened revealing the 98th Emperor of Britannia; Charles zi Britannia and the Imperial family. Kneeling in front of him was Clovis la Britannia and ten of his royal guards; five on each of his side. Beside Charles are one of his consorts; Elinor Li Britannia.

Elinor is the mother of Cornelia and Euphemia; she has waist long pinkish hair and indigo colored eyes. She wore a pinkish dress.

Behind Charles are his children; Euphemia, Cornelia, Odysseus, Guinevere and Schneizel, They are eager to meet Lelouch and Nunnally; whom they thought to have died in the war.

Charles was wondering why Lelouch and Nunnally were not with Clovis to see him, possibly because Lelouch is still angry at him for disposing them, he looks at Clovis who was still kneeling.

"Clovis, stand up." Charles said and Clovis stood up and looks at his father but not making a direct eye contact on him; thinking he is mad.

"Where is your brother and sister, they should be here to meet me?" Charles was referring to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Lelouch and Nunnally went back to Ashford Academy to meet their friends for the last time." Clovis said.

This was unexpected for Charles. In his entire life he never heard of a royal person to live with or befriend commoners. When he thought of going there; he will meet the vi Britannia siblings and the Ashfords at the same time, if he did this it will reduce the time he needed to stay in area 11.

"I will go to Ashford Academy with my escorts while you triple the security in this area." He said before turning back and going to the limousine.

Immediately following his father's orders, Clovis orders the military to be present in all cities and ghettos in order to ensure the safety of the Imperial Family in Area 11.

* * *

Area 11-Tokyo-Ashford Academy

Edmund and Ruben were sitting on a bench while watching the students do multiple things such as playing volleyball, talking, doing homework, running and eating. Ruben heard from Milly that Lelouch returned here, he doesn't know why but he and Edmund are currently thinking about the restoration of the Noble statuses. Ruben looked at the gate and saw several Sutherlands and APCs entered the Ashford Academy premises and surround the Student council dorm before soldiers come out of the APCs and form two identical lines stretching from the limousine to the student council dorm. He and Edmund instantly knew that it's about Lelouch. The students stop whatever they're doing and crowd in front of the soldiers. Edmund and Ruben went in front of the students when a black limousine stops between the students and the soldiers, when its passenger came outside, everyone was surprised; many murmured why was the Emperor here.

Charles looked at the student council dorm, even though Clovis doesn't know where Lelouch is in Ashford, he figured that he might be living in the house built in the academy. He turned around and saw the owner of the academy and his son; Ruben and Edmund and behind them are the students, he can see that none of them are looking at his eyes because of his power on the entire Britannian Empire.

"Ruben and Edmund Ashford, please come with me, we have a lot to talk about." Ruben and Edmund comply and follow the emperor as he turned back and walked straight to the dorm.

(Kallen's Perspective)

Kallen can't believe her eyes, even in a window of the main building she cannot be hallucinating.

'The Emperor, at Ashford Academy, this could be the perfect time to end the Britannian empire if I could just kill him!' Kallen thought as she took out a pink cellphone from her right pocket and dialed 034524520, after that she placed it on her ear, while waiting for the answer she looks left and right in the hall she is currently in to make sure no one saw her. When the phone was answered she moved away from the window to the wall beside it.

"Hello Kallen." Ohgi said.

"Oghi, you wouldn't believe it!" Kallen was trying to maintain a low voice to ensure that no one can hear her as she continued, "The emperor is here in Japan, in area 11."

"What, that's impossible because if he's here, the news would have announced it!" Oghi replied.

"Just believe me; I can see him with my bare eyes." She moved her head to the window and saw the Emperor just meters away from the front door of the student council room before saying, "Besides, if i killed him now Japan may be freed."

Oghi thinks about what Kallen recently said and answered, "It might work." He finally agreed with her plan and asked, "Kallen what's your plan?"

"Simple, I'm going to use the sniper rifle i kept in my locker; this event is one shot to the Emperor and one big collapse for Britannia." Kallen thought that the assassination of the Emperor combined with mass uprisings throughout all areas would successfully lead Britannia to its downfall.

She returned her cellphone to her pocket and dashed throughout halls until she reached her locker, she quickly does the combination and immediately grabbed the rifle and climbed back to the top through numerous stairs until she reached the rooftop. When she looked back at the dorm the Emperor had already entered, but she didn't lost any hope or chance because she knew that the Emperor will come out.

(Lelouch's Perspective)

Lelouch, Nunnally, Jeremiah and the SCD (student council dorm) Occupants are currently sitting on the three brown cushion couches at the living room while drinking the tea Sayoko made. The couches are facing the circular white table in their center. Lelouch, Jeremiah and Milly were sitting at the central couch, Rivalz, Shirley and Sayoko at the left and Nina and Nunnally at the right. This morning Lelouch told Jeremiah and Sayoko to forget what they saw yesterday for it might be a huge scandal for him and her.

Lelouch grabs the remote in the table and presses the red button which turned on the black flat screen TV on the wall.

"Breaking news, this morning Area 11 was placed in martial law by its Viceroy, Prince Clovis la Britannia; the Viceroy said that a destructive weapon was stolen by terrorists from a lab and intends to use it in either Nagano, Kanazawa or Shizuoka."

Lelouch opened the news channel, revealing a blond anchorman and at his back ground are videos of Britannian soldiers flooding the streets, Knightmare frames encircling ghettos as soldiers barging into homes and shooting whoever moves, and mass panicking in some cities.

"The Viceroy ordered the evacuation of all people in the cities targeted-" Lelouch turns off the T.V.

Everyone is visibly shaking in fear, thinking that the terrorists may also attack Tokyo.

"Calm down guys, the news said that they will only threaten those three cities, so don't worry about it." Lelouch said as he drank his tea.

"Is that so?" a voice said then everyone turned to the figure only to be stunned and surprised upon seeing the person who was undoubtedly the Emperor with Ruben and Edmund at his left and right.

Silence filled the room with their thoughts wondering why was the emperor here. Lelouch was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you personally, now I request everyone but my children and the Ashfords to go outside." Charles told them to go outside.

When everyone is gone, the sat down at the couches with Lelouch, Milly and Nunnally at the center while the Emperor is on their right and the Ashfords on their left.

"It has been seven years since I saw you Lelouch, seven years since I sent you here, but forget about that, for I will have a duty for each of you." Charles looked at both of them upon thinking of a position they can handle.

He now turns his sight to Lelouch and said, "Lelouch, you shall be the Viceroy of area 7."

Lelouch was surprised; he knows that Area 7 is one of the Areas that is full of R&amp;D facilities and houses cutting edge technologies.

"And as for Nunnally." Charles now turns his sight to his crippled daughter and said, "I think that she shall be in charge of the Senate."

While Nunnally is calm about the statement, Lelouch on the other hand is shocked; if Nunnally is going to be the head of the Senate in Britannia, it means that they will be separated from each other.

"No, that won't happen; Nunnally shall only be at my side away from everyone, especially you." Lelouch glares at his father.

Nunnally, not wanting this argument to go any further speaks up "Father, I accept the position."

Different reactions were shown by everyone; the emperor smiles due to her obedience, the Ashfords were surprised and Lelouch was both shocked and horrified by her statement.

"Nunnally, why would you-" Lelouch attempted to ask his sister why would she agree with their father.

"Please Brother, I want to become independent now that I am given a very important task and you don't have to worry about me for I can take care of myself." Nunnally said.

Lelouch is mildly surprised upon learning his sister's desire of being on her own feet; he had been overprotective of her for the past seven years but now that she wants to be far away from his side, how can he handle it?

Charles now moved his sight to the Ashfords as he said, "As for the Ashfords, for keeping my children safe from harm, I hereby give you the title's Grand Dukes Ruben and Edmund Ashford and Grand Duchess Milly Ashford."

The Ashfords were visibly overjoyed since this is higher than their previous ones. Milly is the most joyful for she won't ever be arranged to marry a Noble she doesn't love for her heart only belongs to a single man.

The Grand Dukes; in addition of having all privileges of all Nobles below them, possesses the most powerful privilege a Noble can have: the ownership of a Megacorporation.

A Megacorporation is a massive conglomerate, holding Oligopolistic control over multiple markets. They even have a powerful Private military limited a theatre of 50 000 soldiers which includes the Army, Navy, Air force. Due to the power of these individuals they are sometimes referred as Nigh-Monarchs, to ensure that they won't overthrow the emperor, the 95th Emperor of Britannia Clause ro Britannia signed the treaty of Pendragon; which states that only fifty Grand Dukes may exist at any time and they can only be removed from that status by the voting of the other Grand Dukes.

"Thank you Your Majesty, for promoting us." Ruben said.

"Lelouch and Nunnally, come with me to the Viceroy's Palace for tomorrow both of you will leave to your respective duties."

Now everyone went outside the dorm where they meet the SC (Student Council), the Ashfords stays at the door while Lelouch, Nunnally, their father and Jeremiah walked straight to the black limousine, with Lelouch at the Emperors left side and Nunnally with Jeremiah on his right.

(Kallen's Perspective)

"What's taking that old man so long to come out?" Kallen has been waiting for about 5 minutes for the emperor to come out.

Suddenly the Emperor and his two children came out of the house; he quickly placed her left hand at the handle near the barrel to support the weapon's weight and placed her right eye at the scope before aiming at the Emperors head and placing her finger to the trigger.

'This is for Japan.' she thought as she was ready to pull the trigger, however an ant was inside her left ear and bit it. She was about to fire but the pain she felt was intolerable, her left arm left the handle as she pulled the trigger at the same time and scratched her ear until the ant was gone. Now she heard people screaming, She looked at their location and saw that instead of the Emperor, she accidentally shot his son; Lelouch vi Britannia in the right part of his chest.

"Oh shit, I've shot the wrong person!" Kallen cursed herself for the mistake she did.

* * *

A/N: I like to offer some readers jobs that will help in the progress of the story, here are they.

Wanted: Grammar and Spelling checker (must be good at English)

Co-writer (I will PM, to give planned ideas on the next chapters so he can write) (the amount of words written by each of us must be 1000)

Idea/Request Giver (will allow all lemon requests with the exception of yuri, yaoi, and incest)

I need these so they can help me make the story longer, more epic and more fantastic.


	4. File Four

Hands of Death

Summary - Lelouch is critically wounded after being shot causing chaos and panic all over Area 11, now they must deliver him to the hospital as fast as they could before he bleeds to death. Kallen struggles to find a way out of Ashford now that someone saw her.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Ashford Academy

August 10 2017 a.t.b

9:30 AM, Tuesday

(Charles's Perspective)

Lelouch, Nunnally, Jeremiah and Charles are walking straight to the black limousine after the talk. At the door of the ST Dorm are the Ashfords and Lelouch's friends, Milly is talking about the new titles the Emperor gave them with Shirley. Suddenly something terrible happened.

BANG

Lelouch felt something sharp pierce and erupt from the right part of his chest, immediately knowing it's a bullet, a sniper bullet to be precise, which was enough to make him collapse at a growing pool of his own blood.

When everyone saw this, their expressions of curiosity and happiness changed into shock, horror and fear. Moments later panic erupted on the entire campus. Everyone was screaming while the guards became more alert, Nunnally quickly wheeled to her brother with Jeremiah with tears in her eyes, Jeremiah cursed himself once again for failing to protect the Vi Britannia's, Charles Zi Britannia just stands motionless and looks at Lelouch. For him this is a test for Lelouch's ability to survive; due to the fact that surviving a near death event will make a person stronger.

"LULU!" Shirley and Milly screamed in unison as they ran straight to the person they love, from what everyone is seeing they are more horrified than anyone, they are follow by the Student Council and the Ashfords.

Lelouch is heavily breathing now that he is now just above the hands of death; he opened his eyes and his friends and family. Rivalz looks at the main building of Ashford and saw a red haired figure with a sniper rifle in the rooftop, immediately knowing it's the culprit he called everyone's attention.

"Everyone, there's the assassin." Rivalz yelled which made most look at the rooftop and saw a girl with a sniper.

"Guards, capture that assassin, she has harmed a member of the royal family." Jeremiah charges at the building along with other guards.

Shirley places her palm at the bullet wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"We need to get him to a hospital fast." Shirley said as she places Lelouch's arms behind her neck, Rivalz does the same as they go to the limousine which is still waiting for them.

They opened doors of the car and enter it; the internal length and width of the limousine is enough to fit everyone.

"Driver, get to the nearest hospital fast!" Milly yelled at the driver who then began to drive as fast as he can while being escorted by 3 APCs and 4 Sutherlands.

(Kallen's Perspective)

Kallen stabs a guard in the chest and stole his pistol, she ran straight to the door a few meter in front of her and bashed it open and saw Jeremiah with a group of four soldiers.

"She's here." Jeremiah grabs aimed and fired his handgun at Kallen's right leg, crippling her.

She then fell to the ground with blood leaking from her wound, she aimed her handgun at the guards and fires at them but only missed, and she kept firing until she ran out of bullets.

"Oh no." Kallen said to herself.

"She ran out of ammunition, secure her." Jeremiah and the soldiers ran to the downed Kallen with one guard carrying silver handcuffs.

A soldier hand cuffed her while Jeremiah and the others aim their weapons at the woman in case she broke free. Once handcuffed, the soldier pulls her up forcing her to stand despite the injury, never before in her life she never felt a wound so painful than this. She fell to her right knee unable to withstand the pain; however the soldier grabs her hair and pulls her up in a painful manner as she scream in agony.

Jeremiah opened his ear communicator and calls all guards. "This is Jeremiah Gottwald of the Purist Faction, we've captured the culprit."

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, St. Angelica Hospital

August 10 2017 a.t.b

9:33 AM, Tuesday

(Charles's Perspective)

The limousine arrives in front of the hospital only minutes after Lelouch was shot. The escorts surround the entire entrance with the APCs deploying their soldiers to form a curved wall and the Sutherlands forming a triangular position pointing behind the soldiers. The bystanders seem to understand that a royal person is in here but they don't know why. The SC members and the Ashfords open the doors and quickly move to a specific door where they open it and pull out a pale Lelouch. The bystanders; both Britannians and Japanese stops whatever their doing and looks at the current situation of the prince in surprise and horror.

"Anyone and please help us, his highness is in the brink of death." Rivalz shouted as he and Shirley carry Lelouch by his hands. The nearby hospital staff quickly responded by bringing a stretcher and placing the prince there as the rush to the Emergency Room. The emperor came out of the limousine and hears the murmurs of the surprised crowd.

"It's the emperor."

"What is he doing in Area 11?"

Charles just ignores them and walks straight to the hospital to find the others as the people inside the hospital gave way to him.

(CC's Perspective)

A green haired store clerk is just about is along with the crowd who saw what happened, she clearly recognized the 2 teenagers as the children of Marianne Vi Britannia; Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia. She breaks away from the crowd and walks to her store which is a dozen blocks away from her current location. Suddenly she hears a voice.

"Good morning C.C, how are you today?" the feminine voice asked.

"I am fine Marianne, but it looks like your son isn't." C.C said.

"Lelouch?" Marianne becomes curious. "What kind of trouble did he get into this time?"

"He didn't get into any kind of trouble, I saw him get carried into the hospital because he was shot somewhere in the chest." C.C said.

"Oh my!" Marianne was shocked by what happened to her son.

"Anyway you regained your body right? So why not see him Marianne." C.C said.

Marianne isn't sure about this, knowing that if she shows herself to the public for it might expose geass to the world "I'm not sure C.C; if I showed myself to the public, the secret of Geass will be exposed."

"You could use a disguise Marianne." C.C suggested.

"Hmm... that could work, meet me at the park in 7:30 PM, I will bring someone along with me." Marianne said.

"Who?" C.C is curious because no one gets to see Marianne but her, so who's the other one.

"Rai." Marianne said.

C.C knew about Rai thanks to his contractor; V.V. From what she heard he was born form Japanese and Britannian Royalty, his Britannian relatives were abusing his Japanese relatives ever since the conquering of Area 11, which made him acquire a Geass to kill them. V.V locked him in a Thought Elevator when Rai wished to die following the death of his mother and sister. Due to the extreme pain and suffering of their deaths, he geassed himself into forgetting everything.

3:00 PM, Tuesday

(Charles Perspective)

Everyone is still in Lelouch's hospital room waiting for him to wake up. Nunnally is holding her brother's hand while Shirley and Milly are beside her. Rivalz and the Ashfords wonder why Milly is more worried than everyone else like Shirley and Nunnally are. The Emperor receives the report that the culprit is identified and is planned to be executed by the following day at 9:00 AM and informs everyone about this.

"The assassin is identified to be Kallen Stadtfeld; the half blood child of Baron Robert Stadtfeld and his eleven maid." The SC members were shocked because they thought that Kallen Stadtfeld was a pure Britannian but they were wrong. "She has a connection to the terrorists in Area 11 and is planned to be executed in the plaza on the following day for attempted regicide on my son Lelouch Vi Britannia." He announced with a loud voice. The SC doesn't want this to happen for they have started having a close connection to Kallen yesterday but they have no power to do so. The Ashfords can't use their power as grand dukes and duchess because their titles' only limit is that they can't interfere with the emperor's decisions.

"I expect you all to attend the execution of this lowly eleven." Charles said before going out of the room for he has to attend on something, leaving the others in the room.

Chinese Federation-Gobi Desert-Geass Order-Proving Grounds

3:00 PM, Tuesday

V.V, Dr. Carl Marscin and all scientists are at a high tower inside the domed proving ground inside the geass order in order to see the performance of Dr. Carl Marscin's Bioweapon.

Dr. Carl Marsrin is an Immortal young man wearing a white lab coat. he has a brown hair, brown eyes, light build body and an extremely white skin. he was born in 1848 a.t.b to britannian commoners. he and his mother had experienced a tragic life from his abusive father. sometime later when he's 9 years old he met Dr. Maurice Renza; a biologist and discovers that he's an immortal. he claims to know everything about Carl's life and made a contract with him; which gave carl his geass "the power of absolute demise" which allows him to instantly kill any person by shutting down their brain, he wants as long as he knows them. using this power he kills his father and those whoever attempts to hurt him and his mother. at the age of 16, he saw his mother got shot in the head by Dr. Maurice for unknown reasons, he attempted to use his geass on him but fails due to Maurice's geass immunity. maurice told carl that the only way to kill him is to take his code which will make him an immortal. he accepted the offer and takes away his code killing him and making carl a deathless being.

A year later after that, he is still not letting go of the past but plans to fullfill his mothers dream of him becoming a scientist just like her father. so he attended Albion University and graduated with the degree of "doctorate in genetics". Months later he is discovered as an immortal and invited him to work as a geneticist in their organization by a man, this is when he discovers the Geass Order.

5 years later, he became the head scientist of the order due to his magnificent expertise.

According to some people, he had a year long romantic relationship with the former director; C.C which ended when she left the order. Carl was greatly saddened by her departure.

"Send out the test subjects" V.V yelled and then 10 abducted Chinese soldiers were thrown inside and starts to demand where are they. Suddenly a hatch opened in the floor and a 4.76 meter high figure jumped out and landed in front of the Chinese who are intimidated by its appearance. It has the appearance of a pale bald red eyed mouthless man wearing a black trench coat reaching its feet and black clawed gauntlets with geass symbols on the hand. This being is called a Kaiser was result of the Kaiser Program; the development of powerful bioweapons through cloning and genetics which gives the kaiser its superhuman speed, size, strength, agility, durability, near invincibility and rapid regeneration. A microchip is placed inside the brain of the creature which acts as its where it will receive commands from the commander. A camera is built inside its eyes so the commander can see what the kaiser sees

"OPEN FIRE!" a terrified Chinese open fires at the kaiser using his assault rifle and is followed by the others. However their bullets were useless to the kaiser who is just standing not even feeling an itch from the bullets. The Chinese however didn't stop firing for they are still hoping that this creature will take a damage. After a few seconds of firing their guns ceased to recoil and bullets were no longer coming out of the holes of the barrels. They where now hopeless to the beast and its hands of death which when it grabbed a hold of you, you will surely die.

Seeing that the Chinese has ran out of ammunition to throw against the creature. The Kaisers operator gives it the signal to kill them. The kaiser slowly walks forward to the helpless soldiers. each time it makes a step to the ground the ground shakes which gives the kaiser a very terrifying and menacing presence. this makes them only more scared on the frightening presence of the monster.

"RUN!" a Chinese ran to the closed door where they previously entered and bangs it with his two arms screaming and pleading for help. He is soon followed by the others save for three men who grabbed their dadao swords and bravely but foolishly faced their demise. One of them charges at the kaiser and jumps attempting to vertically slice its face. However. . .

PING

The Chinese landed very close to the beast and saw his blade broke away from the sword and pierced the floor near the Kaisers right foot. Looking up, the kaiser red burning eyes meet his shaking eyes allowing him to see its face before its large hand grabs his entire head and lifts him up. The man is now screaming in fear as he begs the beast to spare him, but the creature itself is only a puppet devoid of any free will, it may possess sentience but not sapience, it is controlled by a puppeteer who gives it purpose, without him/her the puppet will just be a purposeless object just laying on the ground waiting for someone to command it.

The Kaiser crushes the man's head using its hands severing the body from the crushed head. The remaining two were horrified but realized that they must buy some time for their comrades to possibly escape alive and tell the generals what happened. They charged at the beast with with foolish bravery. The kaiser grabbed the 1st Chinese in the torso and dugs the fingers from its right hand at the mans abdomen as he screams due to the extreme agony. The kaiser pulled everything inside the abdomen spilling blood all around his face and torso as the man lets out his strongest scream. The kaiser drops him to the ground so the man can experience a slow yet extremely painful death. The kaiser grabs the last man on the lower body with his right arm before lefting him up and grabing the upper body with his left. Once high from the ground, it pulls on opposite directions intending to tear him in half as the man screams in pain until.

PTTTSSSSHHHH

Huge amounts of blood and guts splashed to the floor from the now torn dead body of the last Chinese who fought bravely. The kaiser dropped the body and ran to the remaining Chinese who now have given up on ever escaping and are now begging the creature to have mercy and spare them.

V.V and the others on the tower can now see and hear the screams of the Chinese and the splashes of both blood and flesh in all direction. V.V looks at Carl who has a normal expression on his face ever since the Performance started.

"You've done well Doctor Marsrin, i V.V hereby announce that this experiment has passed, I grant you the duty to monitor the creation of the Kaisers and the privilege to use them for your own desires." V.V said as he turns back and walked straight to the door leaving the room. Carl can hear the praisings of his fellow scientists for the new weapon he created. He plans to develop a countermeasure just in case something goes horribly wrong. he glances at his creation who was now covered entirely on blood from the people it killed.

"I think I'm adding, improvements." he plans to make improvements on the Kaisers to make them more powerful and walks straight out of the room.

**A/N: I've a poll in my profile vote for which lemon you want to see first.**


	5. File Five

Chapter 5: Power of Kings l

Power of Kings l

Summary –Marianne, C.C and Rai visits and awaken Lelouch and Nunnally and tell them about how did she survive, about their father and V.V and the mysterious power called Geass. In the britannian prison Kallen is visited by her parents.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, St. Angelica Hospital

August 10 2017 a.t.b

9:45 PM, Tuesday

(Marianne's Perspective)

C.C, Marianne and Rai arrived in front of the Hospital after meeting at the park; Marianne chose to wear a white sun hat and maxi dress along with sunglasses for her disguise. She placed all her black hair inside the hat so she can't be easily recognized. C.C is wearing her store clerk uniform while Rai wore a leather shirt and black pants.

"C.C, are you sure this would work?" Marianne was still unsure about the disguise for there is still a possibility for her to be identified.

"Well maybe, but in case it fails I'll have Rai geass them." C.C looks at the wild haired teen, who still had that calm expression for the whole time. "Let's go." She walked straight to the entrance as Marianne and Rai soon followed. Marianne lowered her head to cover her eyes making her mouth and chin the only visible parts of her face as her heartbeat increased due to nervousness. Upon entering, they saw a young woman at her station which was facing the entrance facing her computer, not even knowing if there's a person entering. They walked straight forward until they reached her.

"Excuse me." C.C surprised the woman who moves her sight from the computer to C.C "What room number is his highness; Lelouch vi Britannia?"

The woman is now curious about these three, what could they want from the prince, she didn't recognized this people from the past hours after the prince was delivered here, so she must know their identities and relation to him, "Name first mam?"

"Is it required?" she asked the nurse

"Why yes m'am, I just can't let anyone visit a patient in this hospital without knowing their names and relation to the patient." the nurse explained

C.C doesn't want anyone to know her true name, but if she didn't do it then they'll be denied access and information about him so she decides to use the alternative way. She looked at Rai, who was looking at the nurse "Go ahead." she told Rai and signals Marianne covers her ears.

"Tell us where the prince is and forget everything that involves us after we get out of the building." Rai placed the nurse under the effect of his Geass using his voice, with that the nurse's irises were enclosed in a red ring, making her obey. "The room is HR 153 on the third floor." the geassed nurse happily replied.

"Let's go" C.C and the two walked to the elevator in their right after getting the information they need. C.C pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to stop and pick them up. After mere seconds the doors opened and they entered the small squared silver room. C.C pushes the "3" button which will lead them to the 3rd floor of the hospital.

Once again the doors opened, but this time they're in the third floor, C.C was the first to walk out before being followed by the two, she moved her head on the hallways to see if no one was seeing them and which is the Prince's room.

"There it is, room 153, let's go, the prince might still be unconscious since he was brought here." C.C begins to walk upon finding the room which was on the end of the hallway in her far right. upon reaching the door she gently grabs the door knob and silently spins it clockwise, not wanting to make a single noise that may attract someone's attention.

The door was now open and the view of sleeping Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia was now seen as they step inside the room. Lelouch is wearing a patient's dress and his lower body is covered with a green blanket. To his left is a sleeping Nunnally; whose face landed on the bed and her two arms holding his brother's left hand. The princess doesn't want to leave her dear brother alone for he is the person she is with for the past years, he cared for Nunnally and even never leaved her and now she is returning the favour.

"Oh Lelouch." Marianne said as she make a slightly sad expression upon seeing her son's condition.

C.C seems to take an interest making a contract with the boy and the girl, she was aware that Nunnally's blindness was not a psychological condition but a geass effect of Charles, she doesn't know why would he do that to her but she's sure that it has a reason and purpose.

Marianne gently grabs her unconscious sons hand with an intention of waking him up, "Lelouch. Lelouch, wake up." she now saw his head slowly move. C.C and Rai who was behind her just lets her do what she intends.

Lelouch felt that touch on his hand and that voice which awakes him, he slowly and weakly opens his eyes and sees an extremely blurred vision and can only see a figure in a white dress. when he gradually open his eyes further he saw the figure of his mother; Marianne vi Britannia

"Mo...Mother" He thought he was just dreaming because when he slept he didn't think of anything but his mother and sister, "I really wish that you were still alive in this world with us, it has been seven years since your death and the culprit is still not found, forgive me if I became so weak, my wish is that I can see you again in the real world and not just in a dream."

"Dream." Marianne giggled, her thinks that when he awoke he's thinking that her son is dreaming that she is here with him. Behind her C.C and Rai silently giggled for they can't suppress it. Finally Marianne made him realized, "No Lelouch, I am really here, just fully open your eyes."

Upon hearing the word 'here' he fully opened his eyes and realized that he was not dreaming. The figure in front of him is neither a Dream, Hallucination or Ghost of his mother.

"Mother!?" Lelouch was both speechless and surprised at the revelation which made his mouth slightly open. "You're alive, but your supposed to be-"

"Dead." Marianne knew exactly what he was about to say. "Yes Lelouch, I died that night, but I manage to survive." Marianne smiled "What's important is that I am alive with you and Nunnally."

Speaking of Nunnally, Lelouch decided to wake her up. He leaned his head to the left and saw his sister holding his hands with her two arms even after falling asleep. He rubbed her hand with his own which awakened her. Nunnally slowly raised her head from the bed and asked, "Big brother, you're awake, are feeling any pain?"

"Not much Nunnally." lelouch replied

Nunnally sensed three other people in the room with the exception of her brother. Two of them were unknown to her, but the other one seemed familiar "Lelouch, there are people in here, who are they, I can't seem to recognize their presence, but one of them seems familiar."

Lelouch looked at Marianne and saw two people with her; one green haired girl and one silver haired boy. He made a suspecting look at the two; thinking they must be threats to him, Nunnally and his mother. Marianne seemed to notice this and said, "Calm down Lelouch, they are my friends." as she walked to the other side of the bed toward Nunnally.

Nunnally instantly recognized that voice and then that presence before saying, "That voice... could it be?" Tears were streaming down from her eyes to her cheeks. Marianne knelt in front of Nunnally and gently touched her hands with hers and said, "Yes Nunnally, it's me." she said while looking at her daughter's face.

"Mother, it is you!" Nunnally tearfully hugs her mother, finally meeting her again, but this time she was not dead but alive.

Moments later they finally separate from each other. "How did you survive, you were assassinated that night." Nunnally questioned her mother.

Marianne stands up and looked at Lelouch then Nunnally, finally ready to reveal how did she survived. "I will now answer that question." she stopped to take a deep breath for she doesn't know what will their reaction will be. "I manage to transfer my soul to Anya Alstreim; the current Knight of Six moments after I died at the hands of your father's brother; V.V, a week after I was buried at the royal cemetery, my friends C.C and Rai dug up my grave which remained intact which allowed me to return my soul to it, after that I went into hiding." Lelouch and Nunnally seemed surprised at this discovery for they didn't know that they had an uncle and how their mother managed to transfer her soul to the Knight of Six.

"We have an uncle?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes." Marianne replied.

"But why would he kill you?" asked a curious Lelouch before he mentally asked himself, 'Why would our uncle kill our mother, could it be due to her commoner status or maybe its something else?'

"Jealousy." Marianne explained. "He believed that I was taking away all of his brother's attention from him."

"They must have a very close bond with each other." Nunnally seems to understand why their uncle killed their mother.

"That is right, Nunnally." Marianne remembered when Charles told this to her and decided to further explain how this bond developed. "Decades before both you were born, Charles and his older brother experienced a life in the 'emblem of blood' period; this is where a violent internal feud within the Royal family occurred; assassination, deceptions and betrayals was frequented among members of the Imperial Family that wanted the throne, which resulted to the loss of their mother and father. This caused them to form a pact of mutual honesty with each other."

Now that they know how it started, they moved to their next question.

"Mother, how did you transferred your soul to another person?" Lelouch asked.

Marianne smiled as she closed her eyes. "It is because of this." she opened them once again but this time her left eye had a red glowing bird-like symbol.

Nunnally's face remained the same for she can't see anything while Lelouch's normal expression changes into a scared one.

"What is that?" lelouch questioned his mother.

"What is what, brother?" his sister questioned him about what he was seeing.

"Something is in mothers left eye, something glowing."

"This is Geass, Lelouch." Marianne said. "A supernatural power that differs for each individual user."

"Supernatural power!?" both vi Britannias said in unison.

"Yes, I received this by having a contract with that green haired woman, my Geass allows me to transfer my soul into another person."

"What do you mean by 'contract?'" Lelouch asked.

Instead of Marianne, the green haired woman walked beside her and answered the question "When your Geass evolves, you can receive the 'code' of the giver thereby making you a deathless and unaging being and have the capability of granting Geass to others. but as a result the original owner will die upon receiving the code."

Marianne decided to reveal the truth about Nunnally's blindness and looked at her. "Nunnally, as you may know the doctors told you that your blindness is psychological, right?"

"Yes." she replied.

"They were wrong." Marianne said which confused both of the siblings.

"If its not psychological, then what caused her blindness?" Lelouch demanded.

"That was a result of Charles' Geass to protect her from his brother, he made her think she's blind."

Nunnally was more shocked on the revelation than Lelouch. After all these seven long years her blindness was just a fake.

"Not only that," Marianne again decided to reveal more, "Charles sent you to Japan as political hostages in order to increase your protection from his brother."

Nunnally seems to be satisfied at the answers. but for Lelouch it was not.

"Then why didn't he showed any concern on us!? He even declared war on Japan while we're still here, not even caring if we die, only a few people; both the Ashfords and Japanese helped us!" Lelouch angrily questioned his mother.

Even with her son angry, Marianne remained calm. "He secretly helped both of you, prior the war he secretly deployed a group of selected spies called the 'Black Knights' on this nation not to gather any information from the enemy, but to monitor and protect you, do you remember the time both of you were captured and transported place to place?"

Lelouch indeed remembers that during the war he and Nunnally were captured multiple times by Britannian soldiers and moved by them place to place, but they manage to escape them.

"They were the spies sent by your father, Lelouch, unfortunately their numbers quickly dwindled as a result of casualties from both the Japanese army and the Britannians who mistook them for defectors. Today the remaining Black Knights, namely Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu, Kewell Soresi and 10 others had their memories erased by Charles to protect your existence if any or both of you are still alive from his brother and reinstalled them to the Purist Faction."

The Purist Faction today is the largest political and military party in the entire Britannian Empire with 50 000 000 members ranging from civilian, soldiers, businesspersons, nobles and politicians. their motto is 'Purity is Supremacy' which describes that purebloods are superior than any human on earth.

Upon learning that her blindness is just a mere lie, Nunnally tried to open her eyes albeit meeting some difficulty from the Geass due to the lack of enough willpower. 'I want to see again, if I could just break away from this, you can do this Nunnally this is for you to see the world again after seven years of nothingness, for Lelouch, your mother, Euphie and Cornelia.' she mentally said to herself as she began to gather willpower to open her sealed eyes.

The others noticed this moments later when she began. Lelouch decided to help only to be stopped by Marianne.

"Let her do it, Lelouch." Marianne said. Still Lelouch's didn't go away but he is still confident that Nunnally can do it.

Seconds later after her eyes instantly opened after she broke away from the Geass. Nunnally was overjoyed now that she can see again, she looked at the surroundings and saw her brother and mother after seven long years of darkness. Nunnally once again hugged Marianne but this time no tears were streaming from her eyes.

C.C steps forward behind Marianne. "Marriane, I suggest that your children should receive a Geass of their own." C.C suggests because she wants more Geass users so their will be many possible persons she may gave her code.

Marriane stood up while looking at her children thinking that it would be a great idea. "I think i agree C.C, go ahead." she moved away from Nunnally and walks towards Rai and joined him. Now the Vi britannias looked at the green haired woman.

"I hereby bestow to both of you the power of Geass: the power of the kings." C.C said as she made a direct eye contact at the two preparing to start the process. "However in return you must accept a contract with me."

Seconds later the process was completed and in the left eyes of the vi Britannias is the symbol of power. The power of Geass: the power of the kings.

"Both of you have received the Power of Absolute Obedience and the Power of Absolute Vision." C.C has the capability to know what are the Geass of any person she made a contract with.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Britannian Prison

August 10 2017 a.t.b

9:50 PM, Tuesday

Inside a Britannian cell, Kallen Stadtfeld was bound in a chair facing the extremely resistant glass door in front of her. She was wearing a grey prison dress with the number 24 in the back. in her face are visible bruises and cuts she sustained during her interrogation by the britannian police.

"You have a visitor, eleven." a guard appeared in front of her with her father, mother and step mother. Her step-mother was angry at her for working with terrorists while her father and mother shows pity on her. The guard then left them to be.

"Kallen, look at what have you gotten yourself into." Baron William Stadtfeld; her father had a red hair and wore a cape just like the other nobles, she can see in his face that he feels sorry for her. "I told you before, don't get yourself involved with the terrorists, I don't want you to meet the same fate your brother met."

"You don't know anything." Kallen said.

"Kallen." her mother; Yuki Kozouki looked at her with tearful eyes. "You should have listened to your father, I don't want to lose you." she was now sobbing wishing that there is something she can do to stop the planned execution.

"Then I'll die just like my brother." Kallen accepts her nearing death.

Yuki froze at this for a moment and then she uncontrollably cries while towards the hallway.

"Kallen, forgive me but I don't have the power to save you from your execution, farewell my daughter." her father and stepmother walked to the hall where he mother ran.


	6. File Six

Chapter 6: Power of Kings ll

Power of Kings ll

Summary - Upon acquiring the mysterious power called Geass. Lelouch and Nunnally learned about the execution of Kallen Stadtfeld in the plaza and plans to stop it from happening for she is what Lelouch needs for his first plan. after that he reunites with the Royal Family

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo, St. Angelica Hospital

August 10 2017 a.t.b

9:45 PM, Tuesday

Lelouch grabbed the mirror from the table on his left and uses it to look at his left eye. There he sees the eagle-like symbol of the mystical power called Geass.

"Big brother, could you give me that mirror you're using?" Nunnally requested to her brother. Lelouch gave the mirror to his sister as a reply. Upon having the mirror, she touched the skin near her eye to see if it hurts.

"Does it hurt?" asked a worried Lelouch. He was having second thoughts about this power. He has a theory that this will greatly affect their lives.

"No, it doesn't." Nunnally said back as she gave the mirror to his brother who then returned it to the table

Marianne went to Rai and starts discussing something. C.C decided to tell the siblings about their Geass so they could have knowledge of it, "I should give you more details about that Geass that the both of you received." the Vi Britannias stared at the Green haired Immortal as C.C looks at Lelouch before saying, "Lelouch's Geass is what i call the 'Power of Absolute Obedience'; it allows you to give any person a command that they cannot avoid. The effects will lasts until that persons command is finished." She saw an impressed Lelouch before shifting her sight to the wheelchair-bound princess.

"Nunnally has the 'Power of Absolute Vision' which allows her to see any person and hear what are they saying or thinking within a radius of 100 Km; thereby allowing her to monitor any person's activities." C.C said

"Can i try it?" Nunnally asked C.C permission to test her power.

"Of course, it's your Geass anyway."

Nunnally begins using her Geass. the eagle-like symbol in her eye glows brighter. her vision shifted to a 4D image of the entire room, although completely transparent letting her see the entire interior of the hospital while the people illuminated by a blue color.

"What do you see Nunnally?" Lelouch asked

"From what I can see, the environment is quite transparent while people are coloured blue."

When Nunnally was thinking who will she choose to see, she picked Milly. Her vision shifted from the hospital room she is currently in, to the football field in Ashford Academy. She is on the sky yet saw the Student Council president on a birds eye view. She is in the fields along with 2 other cheerleaders who are on her left and right side practicing their cheer for the upcoming game of the Academy's football team, the Ashford Paladins against Adkins University's Archers. Even though Mlly's face seems happy, Nunnally still knows that she is worried for her brother's condition.

Nunnally deactivated her Geass thus returning her vision to normal.

"I saw Milly at Ashford practising for the Paladins game against the Adkins Archers."

Lelouch shifted his head to the right and saw the T.V remote. He grabbed it and activates the T.V, he changed to the news channel, wanting to know what happened while he was asleep. There he saw an anchorwoman wearing a blue dress.

"This morning, his highness Lelouch vi Britannia was shot by a terrorist in Ashford Academy. He was immediately sent to the hospital to be saved while the guards led by the Purist Factions leader, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, captured the terrorist who was later identified as Kallen Stadtfeldt, daughter of Baron WilliamStadfeldt from an Eleven woman." a picture of Kallen being escorted by the guards to the entrance of the prison covers the entire screen.

"His Majesty Charles zi Britannia sentenced her to death by firing squad on the Town Square at 9:00 AM for attempted regicide."

It is obvious to everyone that a regicide, attempted or successful is the highest form of treason in the empire. It is rare for an event like this to occur since both Britannians and numbers alike fear and respect the royal family.

Lelouch decided to save her from execution. She and her terrorist cell are vital for the 1st phase of his plans against the empire. He removed the green blanket covering his lower body and placed his feet to the white cold floor of the room before saying, "I need to rescue her."

Everyone seems shocked by his decision. Why would Lelouch rescue a person that nearly killed him?

"But why?" Nunnally asked concerned for her brother's safety.

"I'll use her for a project I have been planning since we were discovered." Lelouch lied but was not detected by Nunnally. He did this by carefully managing his voice and movements. He grabbed a black phone from his pocket and dialled Jeremiah's number. "Jeremiah its Lelouch, I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, City Square.

August 11 2017 a.t.b

9:05 AM, Wednesday

After being brought to the 5 meter high and 50 long platform that was guarded by 4 Sutherland's of the Purist Faction, a cuffed Kallen was placed at the centre facing the 4 guards that will execute her a few meters away from where is she standing. Behind them are the crowd of exactly 900 people who came to see the death of the prince's would-be assassin. Some of them were cheering for the guards to kill her, some were shouting that she shouldn't have existed, some were making foul callings on her mother such as bitch, whore, wench, demon, filth etc. Elevens were also invited so then can witness what will happen if a single one of them commits a crime like this. There were men, women and even children watching this. To ensure that no fighting and killing will happen, a thick line of at least 200 soldiers guards the elevens, each are carrying a GD Z01 bullpup assault rifles (its the weapon the Britannian infantry are using in the anime) that they will use if the elevens attempts to attack.

Moving her head to the left she saw her father and step-mother on a balcony of a nearby building with two royal guards guarding them. Beside her father is her tearful mother, Yuki Kouzuki restrained by a royal guard who was having a difficulty in restraining her with his hands. She was screaming for her daughters name but unfortunately Kallen can't hear her due to the loud voices of the crowd. The guard, who had enough of this eleven's screaming; gags her mouth with a red towel.

Kallen returns her vision to the guards and saw the newly arrived middle aged officer who plunges the crowd in absolute silence just by raising his right hand at them. In every execution there will always be an officer who will initiate the execution. There were many cameras in the area since executions like this are always being watched live on T.V all over the Empire.

Within the thick crowd of elevens, Ohgi and the all members attended to see their friend's last moments, Ohgi blames himself for leading Kallen to this big mess, he failed his friend Naoto on the duty to protect his sister in all times. His guilt overwhelmed him since last night.

With the crowd silenced he now initiates the execution. he clears his voice and let's out his loud voice

"READY!" the 4 soldiers stands straight, aims their rifles at the wide blue sky and sticks their shoes to each other while maintaining their heads at the half-blood.

"AIM!" they pointed their rifles at her and placed their right eye at the scope. Kallen sees Oghi and all of the resistance and gave them a smile before closing her eyes.

"FI-!"

"STOP!" a sudden loud voice interrupts the officer.

They all reacted by moving their eyes and heads towards the source of the voice and saw someone in a white and yellow suit. It was the Eleventh Prince of Britannia. Behind him are 3 black limousines and Jeremiah along with 2 dozen soldiers.

"Prince Lelouch..." the officer whispered in surprise.

"Why did his highness stopped the execution of this half blood?" a duchess asked his husband.

Everyone was in absolute silence until the prince spoke,

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia hereby stops this execution and grants Kallen Stadtfeld amnesty for her crime."

Everyone, especially Kallen's friends, family and herself are shocked by his announcement which resulted to a few gasps, sighs and mutters. Yet the latter two are filled with relief now that she will be safe. Kallen and the others are confused, why would the prince rescue someone that could have killed him.

For Lelouch, her freedom has a price.

"However," he continueed which again brought absolute silence upon the crowd, "In return for amnesty, you shall tell us all you know about the Terrorists you were with."

This shocked her and her friends.

"I would rather die than do that, your highness." Kallen was glaring at Lelouch, who just smirked at her, but unknown to everyone, this smirk indicated that the prince knew that she will say this and had a plan of persuading her.

"Then that means i'll have to resort to hard way. GUARDS!"

The car behind him was opened by Jeremiah who then dragged a hooded person wearing a prison suit. He placed the person beside Lelouch and forced him to kneel. Everyone can hear muffles from the person. Suddenly they all turned their heads when they hear a sudden shout. They saw the Stadtfeldts being restrained by guards and either aimed a gun on their head or a blade near their necks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET US GO!" Kallen's step-mother demanded to know why is this happening to them.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but this is his highness's order." one of the guards said

Unknown to them, these guards were Geassed by Lelouch. He ordered them to hold the Stadtfelds hostage until Kallen accepts his proposal when they hear the word Guards.

Lelouch grabbed and removed the hood of the person, revealing the heavily battered and bruised face of a mouth gagged eleven. This shocked the entire crowd of Britannians and Elevens while Kallen, her friends and family recognized him in horror.

"N-N-Naoto..." Kallen,Yuki and Oghi said in horror, after seeing the thought to be dead person.

"B-But how-" Kallen continued only to be cut off by Lelouch.

"The authorities lied to the public about his death, they needed to know where is the location of his terrorist cell by using drastic measures which resulted to this." he pointed his hand at Naoto's face.

William Stadtfeldt who was horrified a his sons fate looks away unable to stand the look of what his son has experienced. he saw a crying Yuki who is feeling the same as him.

"Now tell me where is the location of your terrorist cell, if not," Lelouch snapped his fingers which signalled Jeremiah and the others to start relentlessly beating Naoto, he may be enjoying this on the outside but inside he's not 'Forgive me Naoto Kozouki, but this is the only way,' "Then your brother will be beaten to death." Every eleven can only watch in horror and anger as they watch one of their own being beaten.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Kallen tearfully begs Lelouch to stop his men from what are they doing to her brother as she fell to her knees.

Oghi and the others cannot withstand the sight and sound of this any longer. Their friend Naoto is being mercilessly beaten to the ground by the Britannians. They wish to save him but to do that they must reveal themselves as terrorists. Ohgi hesitates on doing something but after seeing very tearful Kallen he gives in"Forgive me my friends but i can't lose Naoto again." Ohgi grabs a gun from his pocket and shoots at the sky, stopping the beating and attracting the attention of everyone.

"YOU WANT US, THEN HERE WE ARE!" Oghi yelled at the prince. His group was shocked at what has he done. Lelouch stopped the beating of Naoto and ordered a small portion of the guards separating the elevens from the Britannians moved to Ohgi and the people near him with their weapons aimed at them. Most of the group, mainly Tamaki and Minami curses Oghi for his decision of sentencing them to their doom just to save a friend and reminding him that great sacrifices has to be made to completely free Japan from the iron grip of Britannia while a few who knew both Ohgi and Naoto completely understand his decision and forgave him for his decision.

Lelouch looks at the soldiers who were now handcuffing the terrorists. Tamaki violently struggled not to be cuffed only to be knocked out by a fast jab of a soldier which resulted to him falling to the cold floor.

Lelouch approached one officer who was part of the guards that surrounded the terrorists and activates his Geass "Tell the Warden that make sure these prisoners are treated properly and shall do nothing on them unless I say so, after that wait for my next orders."

"Yes your highness." said the Geassed guard.

Lelouch turned his vision towards Jeremiah "Take her and this eleven, they're coming with us." he said as he walks straight to the limousine.

* * *

Chinese Federation, Gobi Desert, Geass Order, Throne Room

August 11 2017 a.t.b

9:10 AM, Wednesday

"So they managed to survive the invasion?" V.V said while watching the News about the Vi Britannias survival through a holographic screen which was generated through a blue light on the throne room. The feature of this is that it has no keyboard and mouse, for it is operated by V.V using only his mind through the use of a microchip implanted deep within his brain. He is not much shocked about their rediscovery and said, "I might have underestimated Lelouch too much, an intellectual person can think of many possible ways to survive." He knew when Lelouch was 10-years old, he has an IQ of 125 giving him a superior intellect and making him second only to Schneizel on the most intelligent members of the royal family.

"Still i can't allow them to live, how about i send a Kaiser in Area 11 to hunt and kill them, but we only saw it fought mere soldiers, it might not be suitable for a Combined Arms battle." He browsed more news about then and saw the article about Lelouch's near-successful assassination and a breaking news about him saving his assassins execution. "Quite resilient have you become after 7 years of hiding Lelouch, but it won't help you and your sister of surviving your death." he contacted the Head of the Kaiser Program, Dr. Carl Marsrin via Video call. Marsrin appeared on the screen, he is currently in the lab working on possible improvements for the Kaiser. Behind him are a huge cylinder water pod containing the Kaiser that made the test run on the proving grounds yesterday.

"Ah, Director V.V how may I help you?" Marsrin greeted the leader of the Geass Order.

"I need you to make some improvements on the Kaiser in 7 days, I'll be needing them for something very urgent."

"I'm already working on it sir, it might take 3-5 days for me to find and make the improvements."

"It'll do." V.V said before cutting the transmission.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's Palace, Living Room

August 11 2017 a.t.b

2:00 PM, Wednesday

Hours later, Lelouch went to the Viceroy's Palace where he sent Nunnally for her own safety. he also sent C.C and Rai to the Bureau to protect Nunnally from any possible threat just like their sister Carine. When he entered the Palace he made a dash through the long halls until he reached the living room. Opening the door he saw his siblings who were patiently waiting for him. Euphemia upon seeing Lelouch again after seven years of dashed and hugged him tight with her arms.

"Lelouch, you're alive, both of you are truly alive!" Euphemia continued her crying as she tightened her hug on Lelouch. These tears were not the 'tears of pain' she had in the past 7 years. These were the 'tears of joy' which was caused by the return of her two beloved siblings. Lelouch was running out of breath due to her tight hug.

"Okay Euphie that's enough, I know you really missed them. but please don't kill Lelouch with that much joy." Cornelia jokingly said as she smiled.

Euphie immediately let go of her brother, whose arms are on his chest and was heavily breathing after losing nearly all of his breath.

"Welcome back Lelouch, I hope you can tell us many things about your experiences here on Area 11 during Dinner." Odysseus said to his brother.

"Sure, I have a lot of things to tell everyone in the Family, Oddy." Lelouch called his oldest brother by his nickname for the first time since his departure from Britannia to area 11. He also saw his mother from the window holding a soldier helmet and uniform for her disguise.

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Ruby Palace, 35th Floor

August 11 2017 a.t.b

5:00 PM, Wednesday

Diethard enters his room and walked straight to his bed after locking the door. he dropped his bag on the floor and falls to his bed. He restlessly worked for 10 hours so he can earn 600 Pounds to earn enough money to pay the 15 000 per month rent for his room inside the Ruby Palace.

The Ruby Palace is a 50 story hotel in Area 11. It is known for using rubies as decorations for its walls, floor, furniture and even appliances. It is the most popular hotel chain in the entire Britannian Empire. The current number of people living in the hotel ranges from 1 000-1 500 Britannians.

He grabbed a handheld camera from his pocket and search for the recent videos it recorded. Though he has 50 recorded videos only has truly taken his interest. He selects the video he favoured most and begins to watch it.

"This video will be the greatest issue of the century once i post it." he was planning to upload the video to all social networking sites using an untraceable account that he made using his well developed programming skills.

In the recorded video the Eleventh prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia and the Heiress of the Ashford House, Grand Duchess Milly Ashford are shown engaging in a passionate lip-lock.

* * *

Sorry for the long update guys. I'm having a difficulty in finding a co-writer, so please to any reader PM me if you want to be my co-writer so i can improve and make the chapters longer.

I have a very bad news for those who voted in the poll, I have decided to cancel it because I have thought of a new main love interest for Lelouch. She will be a beautiful 17 year old Japanese girl. She will look like Saki Rukino of the Anime 'Valvrave the Liberator'. Don't worry, this story will still remain as a harem.

By the way, thank you all for the 10,867 views, 29 reviews, 70 Favorites and 76 Follows on this story.


	7. File Seven

Chapter 7: White Knight

White Knight

Summary – V.V lets the Kaiser loose on the Viceroy's Palace with a single goal; Kill Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. Now facing a deadly threat, Charles orders the evacuation of all Citizens and the immediate deployment of all available military force on Tokyo. Lelouch commands Jeremiah and a squad of Elite Knightmare Pilots to lead the Japanese to safety. The emperor orders the Camelot leader, Lloyd Apslund to deploy the experimental knightmare; Lancelot.

* * *

Chinese Federation, Gobi Desert, Geass Order

-Throne Room-

August 11 2017 a.t.b

5:00 AM, Wednesday

V.V can't wait any longer, the longer Lelouch and Nunnally don't die, the longer Charles will be distracted from the Ragnarok. Using the microchip inside his brain, he activated the holographic screen and makes a transmission to Dr, Carl Marsrin, who is shown in his lab.

"Director, what do you require?" Marsrin asked with a very busy face, he has been working nonstop since V.V ordered him to find immediate improvements. He hopes that V.V will tell him to stop the progress because it starting to stress him to his limit.

"How's the progress Doctor?" V.V decides that if the progress is nearing completion he won't cancel it, but if it doesn't then he'll have to stop it.

"Still nothing."

"Stop the progress, we'll deal with them tomorrow morning, prepare the Kaiser for deployment." he said before cutting the transmission and shutting down the computer. He is confident that if the Kaiser if he operates the Kaiser, his plan will succeed.

-Airfield-

Arriving in the airfield of the underground city, V.V, Carl Marsrin and 5 Deacons entered the Spectre, a Ghost-Class Stealth VTOL built in Area 7 capable of cloaking itself. Upon entering the bridge, V.V sat on the throne in the central area of the bridge with Carl Marsrin and the Deacons near him. He opened the Holoscreen using his mind and sees the Kaiser entering a drop pod before it was closed by a deacon.

"Set our destination to Area 11" V.V said to one of the 5 pilots of the Spectre.

"Yes Director, ETA 4 hours, Opening hatch now."

A hundred yards above the airfield, a massive hatch slowly opens causing the sand to fall towards the area. The Spectre's Float engines shifted from horizontal to vertical position before slowly lifting the VTOL Transport to the air. Once they were above the hatch, it immediately closed.

"Activating Cloak System." the pilot that V.V ordered recently pressed a blue button on his touchscreen computer. In an instant the VTOL seemingly disappeared but actually it just became invisible and its outline can be seen if a person looked close enough.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroys Palace

-Living Room-

8:45 AM, Wednesday

Lelouch along with his family were drinking the tea which was provided by the palace servants, which are mostly females due to Clovis's order. Everyone doesn't know the reason why all servants in the palace are women except for Lelouch, he is clearly aware of his brother being a ladies man ever since he and Nunnally were still at the Aries Villa, he is always seeing him flirting with many servants in there all at once. Clovis hides this attitude from everyone especially their father because he knew that it might cause damage in his status as a Royal or even more worse for flirting with commoners.

The emperor was sitting on a throne looking chair adorned with golden frames and red seat, in his front is the long table facing the Flat screen T.V. reporting a battle in Russia. There were also two long couches in each side of the table, Lelouch, Nunnally, Cornelia, Euphemia, Clovis and Odysseus are on his right while Guinevere, Carine, Schneizel and one of his consorts, Elinor li Britannia are on his left. Lelouch seems uncomfortable because he was forced to sit near his father.

"I have been thinking since night, how did Nunnally regain her sight back?"

"I was also surprised, just after I woke up, Nunnally's eyes was already open, I asked her the same question, but she said that she also doesn't know how." Lelouch lied about the truth.

"Probably a miracle." Clovis suggested

"There are no such things as miracles brother, perhaps there is a scientific explanation for this." Schneizel countered before sipping his tea.

"Listen all that is important is that Nunnally regained her sight back. I don't care if it's a magic or a miracle, now she can see the beautiful world again since she became blind during their last seven years in Japan." Euphemia said and everyone agreed at her speech.

While everyone was talking, Charles was in a deep thought. "How did she do it, it's impossible to escape Geass." he still can't believe that Nunnally managed to overcame the effects of his Geass. He looked at her daughter who is talking with Euphemia "Could it be her willpower?" he speculated.

Lelouch looked at the one of the window and saw his mother who is still wearing that uniform since yesterday. Marianne winked at her son who then winked back before she gets out of his view.

Suddenly a female news reporter announcing a sudden news caught their attention

"Breaking news, the Japan Liberation Front or JLF; attacked a Britannian Military base stationed in Saitama. Reports claimed that there were hundreds of captured JLF soldiers including the leader of the Four Holy Swords; Kyoshiro Todoh."

A picture of Todoh appeared as well as the pictures of the captured Japanese.

"Authorities said that they cannot execute the said terrorist due to him having massive amounts of information about the JLF."

The scene changes, now the battle between the JLF and the Britannian Military are seen. There were many Burai scattered all over the base making numerous hit and run attacks on the enemies defences and forces. While the Britannian army may be outnumbered from 3 to 1, their forces are well equipped. The Sutherlands were equipped with the latest weaponry developed in Area 7, Shockwave Launchers.

This weapon launches a white transparent orb with a speed of 20 m/s. upon collision with an object the projectile will become extremely unstable which will cause it to expand, sending everything flying in pieces within its 10 meter vicinity. The weapons only weakness is that its rate of fire and high recoil, because every time a shot is fired, the weapon overheats for a second forcing the Knightmare pilot to wait for the weapon to cool down and the force required to launch it couldn't be handled easily, which means a tight grip is required to use it properly.

Area 7 didn't made any of these for soldier uses because the last time they tried that was very disastrous; the soldier who is testing it was sent flying back when he fired the Launcher, causing him to violently collide on an unpiloted Sutherland, destroying it and him in the process. The head of the development had already compensated the family of the soldier.

"Oh look the Filthy Elevens are being decimated by those Sutherlands equipped with the Shockwave launchers, I wish I was there so I can slaughter every single one of them." Carine displayed her loved for battle, she wanted to pilot a Knightmare Frame and join the battlefield but her father won't allow her for unknown reasons.

"So Area 7 has invented a new weapon of war, looks like we've turned the tide of the war again." Schneizel said.

Now the Burais are being destroyed by the Britannians they don't stand even a small chance against them. Now they realized that they were not here to rescue their people, they realized that they're here to face their demise.

Just in a minute the JLF forces are annihilated. Not even a single survivor is seen escape the base. This is another huge blow to the JLF.

"Hmmp, the JLF didn't even stand a chance." Guinevere said before drinking her tea

Lelouch thinks about his upcoming plans. Once he has announced to Area 7's current viceroy that he's taking over, he can oversee the projects and developments in there. Then he will use that facility to secretly build an Organization to fight the empire from the inside and outside.

Above the Viceroys Palace

9:00 AM, Wednesday

A thousand meters above the palace, the cloaked spectre soundlessly hovers above the thick white clouds. A long barrel came out underneath it aiming at the Garden in the Viceroys Palace. Its ammunition is not a shell, but a black sphere drop pod containing the Kaiser. In the Bridge, V.V opened a screen which allows him to see what the Kaiser is currently seeing because he operates the Bioweapon. The operator usually uses a computer to direct and give the Kaiser commands but thanks to Microchip he doesn't need those. The Kaiser is designated as K-323 by Marsrin and V.V.

V.V gave the Kaiser its mission, "K-323 we are ready to deploy you to Area 11. You only have one mission." V.V paused signalling one of the pilots to launch the Kaiser after finishing his sentence, "Hunt and Kill Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia, crush everything that stands in your way." he sent their pictures to the Kaiser's eye so it knows who are its targets. Before being launched to the Palace at a great speed.

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroys Palace

-Living room-

9:00 AM, Wednesday

"Nunnally."

Everyone was silenced by the emperor's voice. Nunnally turned her head to her father who made a direct eye contact with him. She is curious of what will he ask or say.

"Where are those two people your with yesterday? I haven't seen any of them since morning." Charles questioned his daughter. Of course he knows both C.C and Rai. C.C was with Marianne at the time Lelouch was in her womb. He knew Rai through his brother, V.V; he said that he used his Geass to forget everything as a result of sadness, loneliness and guilt while he was locked at the Thought elevator.

"Um….C.C said that she's at her job while Rai is still in my room sleeping." Nunnally said but this caused Lelouch and Clovis to spit their tea at the table while the others excluding the emperor blushed as they looked at her.

"Nu-Nunnally, you let a stranger sleep with you, are you mad?" Lelouch is furious not only because Rai slept in her room because he thinks that they have done 'it' during the night.

"He's no longer a stranger Lelouch, he told me everything about him, and if any of you are thinking that we 'bedded' each other last night then you're wrong, he slept on the couch." Nunnally said.

"So what did he-" Euphemia was interrupted when the ground violently shakes, sending everyone flying to the walls. The window outside is shattered by a tremendous force letting a cloud of dust inside the living room. It took them a minute to recover from the impact.

"Earthquake!" Euphemia said as she covers her head with her arms.

However to Lelouch, it's not an earthquake. Something struck the ground near them. Something very fast and large enough to deliver that very powerful force. He saw his sister on the floor and placed her back to her wheelchair. After everyone has recovered the door is suddenly opened revealing Rai, Guilford, Darlton and several royal guards of both the emperor and Clovis.

"Your Majesty! Your Highnesses! Are you all alright?" Guilford asked as he and Darlton helped the emperor stand before going to Cornelia and doing the same.

"Nunnally." Rai dashed towards her only to be blocked by Lelouch when he was near her. Looking at his face Rai can see him glaring. He doesn't know why but he knows that he is angry at him for something he did.

"Guilford, what happened, is this a terrorist attack?" Cornelia asked her loyal knight. She speculated that the terrorist attack because the most powerful man in the world is in here; the emperor.

The Witch of Britannia looked directly at the face of her knight, she can see the expressions she never saw before; she can see fear, nervousness and surprise. Guilford moves his head left and right repeatedly which means that her speculation was wrong.

"No your highness, Darlton and I were at the garden when we saw an object crashed to the ground. It was not a bomb or any weapon, but it looks like a container." He pointed his finger at the shattered window. They saw a black sphere like object which was now surrounded by the Royal Guards, Soldiers and Sutherlands.

Everyone went to the window to get a closer view, while those who can't, opens the other windows since they are compressed in one window.

"If it's a container, then what's inside it?" Cornelia said

"Whatever's inside that thing it's big, the container is slightly bigger than those Sutherlands. And if my guess is correct, then whoever was responsible for the attack at the Aries Villa seven years ago is the one who sent it." Lelouch caught the attention of everyone.

"We need to see what's inside that thing." Schneizel stepped in front of everyone "All of you, see if you can open that thing."

"Yes your highness." yelled one of the Knightmare pilots. The Sutherlands and some soldiers moved very close to the sphere to examine if there is a switch to open it.

Suddenly grids appeared on the entire sphere, releasing a thick cloud of steam before falling to the ground as individual pieces. The soldiers immediately moved back due to the extreme temperature of the steam which could burn them just in seconds. The Sutherlands were also surprised but didn't even bothered to back off because they were inside a knightmare, the steam or heat won't cause any harm to them. One of them opened his Factshpere Sensor but he couldn't even see a thing because the steam was hot enough to conceal what's inside even for Thermal vision.

"Damn can't see anything from this steam, but my sensor shows that something-" before he could finish, a huge fist pierced through the chest of his Sutherland and struck him before he can even react and also piercing the back of the Knightmare. The Sutherland exploded moments later, alerting his fellow pilots

"What the-, Private Reginald's Sutherland suddenly exploded!" the pilot near him said in the speaker "Something is-" his Sutherland was suddenly gripped on the head before being dragged. Seconds later his screams of pain along with the tearing of his Knightmare were heard, this struck fear in their hearts. The Royal Family were starting to become anxious about the situation.

One of the knightmare pilots who is more anxious than any of them, aimed his weapon at the location of the container and started firing. "OPEN FIRE! OPEN FIRE!" The others were surprised by this but still fired. The saw sparks appearing on the locations they aimed at, meaning that the target is bulletproof.

Parts of a Sutherland were thrown at them in an amazing speed as a retaliation for their attack which knocked them out of the steam cloud but one of them was left inside. Before the pilot noticed, a hand gripped the Sutherland's waist. The next thing he noticed was that he was somehow launched high on the air. Now he saw what was attacking them; a colossal pale red-eyed mouthless man wearing a very black trench coat before being thrown to the ground in front of the soldiers and Sutherlands at fast speed, destroying his Sutherland and sending a few soldiers flying backwards.

The Kaiser Landed in front of the wreckage with right knee and hand touching the floor causing all soldiers and Sutherlands to lose their balance but immediately got up and started shooting at it. The Kaiser just stood there feeling not even a scratch from the concentrated barrage of bullets it's receiving. It turned its head to the window saw one of his targets; Nunnally vi Britannia who was beside Schneizel. It then turned its body towards the window and starts to run to the window while shaking the ground again and again.

They noticed this and start to panic. Their first response was to run to the door. With the Kaiser quickly approaching they didn't matter anything left behind.

"Move away Nunnally!" Carine pushed Nunnally's wheelchair to the left causing her to fall to the ground. The Kaiser shoulder bashed the wall which makes a very large hole. Upon reaching the door, they heard Nunnally screamed Lelouch's name, turning around they saw Nunnally on the floor near her fallen wheelchair and just in front of the Kaiser

"HELP ME!" Nunnally tried to reach her hand to Lelouch with a cry for help.

"NUNNALLY!" Lelouch screamed as he attempts to run to his sister only to be restrained by both Cornelia and Schneizel who don't want him to meet the same fate Nunnally will now meet. "SCHNEIZEL! CORNELIA! LET ME GO!"

The Kaiser hurled its right fist toward the princess, who closes her eyes and braced herself. But before it can hit her, Rai was just in time to pull her away before grabbing his pistol and shoots the two red eyes of the beast.

It covered its eyes with its hands as it moved back. Using this chance, Rai carried Nunnally but much to Lelouch's relief, he was carrying his sister by holding her legs behind him while she gripped his shoulders with her hands. Upon reaching them, Guilford and Darlton immediately closed the door to slow it down before running towards the long hallway.

"The exit is not far away from here, but we need to hurry because I don't know how long will that thing recover." Cornelia said.

"Its eyes, they're its weak points. Shoot those to slow it down." Rai advised them as they ready their firearms.

Outside the Viceroys Palace

Minutes later, they reached the exit and saw a hundred soldiers, dozens of Sutherlands and tanks, few VTOL Gunships and a G-1 Mobile Base. They walked past a line of foot soldiers moving towards the palace entrance and four Sutherlands; each equipped with a Shockwave Launcher behind them. The rest seems to be escorts for the G-1.

"To all forces." Charles loud voice caught the attention of the all personnel. "I Charles zi Britannia, orders the military in Area 11 to be under my direct command." with that the soldiers saluted him while the Knightmares kneeled with their arms on their chest.

"My orders are the evacuation of all Britannians in this city and the immediate presence of the Area's military here."

"Yes your Majesty!" they yelled

"But your Majesty, what about the Japanese?" Lelouch protested.

"I am not interested in rescuing any of them." this caused Lelouch to glare at his father. "But, if you wanted to, then so be it." Charles said which removed Lelouch's glare from his face. "Jeremiah Gottwald and the Valkyrie Squad, you'll be in the command of Lelouch vi Britannia to rescue the elevens." This shocked everyone but Jeremiah didn't care.

"What! father why are letting him rescue those filthy elevens, it's better for them to die than be rescue so more Britannians can have more space in this city." Carine protested showing her disgust towards the numbers. But she didn't receive any reply from her father, which made her more furious.

"Euphemia, Carine and Nunnally get onboard that APC, it will lead you to safety." the Emperor said before looking at Rai and Darlton "Both of you go with them." Rai and Darlton went with the three "The rest of you come with me." he said before entering the G-1.

Inside the Viceroys Palace

PWB PWB PWB PWB PWB PWB PWB

Seven shots from the Shockwave Launcher collide with the Kaiser who is shielding itself with its right forearm. The shots could only make the Kaiser gradually slide backward their shockwaves only sent the corpses of the soldiers which was easily slaughtered by it flying, spilling only more blood and guts on the area.

"How much damage do we need to inflict on this thing, the Shockwaves launchers remaining energy is only 5% and we can't see not even a scratch on it." one of the four said as they kept firing until it ran out of energy.

The Kaiser sees this and immediately charged at them. One Sutherland struck it in the head with a stun tonfa only to be crushed by a very powerful Karate chop from the beast. It gripped the head of a Sutherland before digging its feet toward the chest of another Sutherland causing the knightmare to be destroyed. The Kaiser crushed the one it is holding by pushing its body towards the ground, now it makde a knifehand and pierced it chest; severing the pilot's head from his body. It now removed its arm from the knightmare which fell toward the ground. "The military here is well equipped, grab the weapon they were using on you." V.V said. The Kaiser moved to a knightmare wreckage and grabbed the shockwave launcher before examining it. A holographic screen appeared in the barrel, showing a red zero percent energy. "It seems like it ran out of energy, that Sutherland you lastly finished, I'm sure its Yggdrasil Drive is still intact. Recharge that weapon." It walked to the last Sutherland it destroyed and pulled a cable on the Shockwave launcher before attaching it to the energy filler, then another screen appeared with the words 'Transfer energy' and options 'yes' and 'no'. The Kaiser clicked 'yes' before waiting for the weapon to recharge.

Area 11, Tokyo, Camelot Truck

"Lord Apslund, deploy the Lancelot. Tell the pilot his mission is to kill the target." The emperor said on the screen to the Camelot's Leader; Lloyd Apslund.

"Happily your Majesty." He said displaying his cheerful personality at the ruler of the empire before the transmission was ended. He turned around and sees the pilot coming out of the door with his suit.

"Suzaku, the emperor has granted us the permission to deploy the Lancelot on the city and it seems like you'll be facing this thing." Lloyd opened the clicked something on the computer which reveals a live video of the Kaiser; now carrying a Shockwave Launcher destroying and slaughtering both Sutherlands and Soldiers.

Suzaku's eyes widened when he saw the size of that thing; a giant pale human in a black trench coat easily destroying its opponents.

"Lloyd, are you sure the Lancelot can withstand that being in a toe to toe battle?" Suzaku asked Lloyd

"Oh don't worry Kururugi, we still have the materials needed to build another one if it's destroyed."

Suzaku walked to the Lancelot and climbed through its open cockpit "You said it Lloyd." he said before entering and closing the cockpit. "Miss Cecile open the hatch, I'm ready to go."

Cecile Croomy was on the 2nd floor of the truck at her work area when she heard him. "Opening hatch now, be safe Suzaku." when she pushed the button. The hatch horizontally opened revealing the mobilizing Sutherlands on the streets and alleyways.

"Lancelot, moving out." the Lancelot jumped out of the Truck and moves on a clear road to be faster.

While he was dashing on the road, he hears a voice in the communications system "Pilot of the Lancelot, I am Charles zi Britannia, I shall inform you the location of your target." this is undoubtly the voice of the Britannian Emperor.

"Your Majesty may I ask the location of our target?" Suzaku said while focusing his eyes on the road when he narrowly avoided both the passing vehicles and Sutherlands.

"It's at the Viceroys palace engaging the military there." the Emperor said. Charles's G-1 and its escort has already left that area; leaving numerous Sutherlands and VTOL Gunships to guard the entrance.

"You need to hurry; the forces there are being decimated with ease." the transmission was ended.

Outside the Viceroys Palace

PWB

The Kaiser shot a group of unlucky Sutherlands with the weapon it stole, blasting them everywhere. It now turned its attention to the VTOL Gunships who were firing endless rounds of bullets and missiles at it; hoping to bring it down. The Kaiser aimed his weapon and shoots a single projectile. The pilots tried to move away but still they are caught in the blast; sending their VTOLs crashing to the floor. It looks at the wreckage, while a few exploded some remained intact but their pilots are still dead

BOOWM

Its weapon was destroyed by a projectile. Turning around, it saw a single tank with its cannon aimed at the beast. Another shot is fired at the Kaiser but thanks to its reaction time, it grabbed the shell without making it explode. He swung the shell before throwing it back at the tank.

"Imposi-" before the tank commander can even finish, he and his crews vehicle explodes.

"Your weapon is destroyed, find or make a new one." V.V said to the Kaiser.

With that the Kaiser moved to one on the intact VTOLs. He grabbed and threw out the pilot's corpse before digging its right arm on the part of the aircraft where the triggers for its weapons are located. It lifted the hand held weaponized vehicle and activates its weapon systems just by pressing something in there, launching a barrage of both missiles and bullets at the Palace before sprinting out of the area.

Inside the APC

Karine, Darlton, Euphemia, Rai and Nunnally were all silent inside the APC, anxious about the situation in the city there currently in. Their APC was escorted by four Sutherlands.

Outside the APC

The APC and its escorts were moving in an empty highway. Three of the Sutherlands were carrying Assault Rifles while the other one has a bazooka.

"You see anything?" one of the pilots asked his fellow.

"No, not even civilians." replied by the pilot.

"Still, keep your eyes peeled. That thing might attack us any moment before we even noticed it." the Captain said.

Out of nowhere a taxi cab was thrown high in the sky and hit the left side, causing it to roll to the right until it stopped upside down. The Sutherlands looked at the location where it was thrown and saw the Kaiser landed near them.

"Oh shit, open fire!" the three fires their assault rifles but was immediately destroyed by the combined barrage of missiles and bullets from the Kaisers weapon; creating a very dense black smoke.

Before the Kaiser could even notice and react, a rocket was fired by the remaining Sutherland which destroyed his weapon and another rocket was launched which explodes in his face, making him collapse on the floor but still conscious.

"YEAH TAKE THAT ASSHOLE!" yelled the cocky pilot over the speaker before moving beside the downed beast and attaching the hole of his bazooka to the face of the monster and repeatedly shooting it with rockets while yelling the word 'die' in each shot. Unfortunately this will give him a painful demise

Statics has been appearing in the Kaisers vision in each shot. Because of the repeated head trauma, the Microchip inside the brain was destroyed plunging the creature in a berserked state.

Outside Tokyo, Spectre

-Bridge-

A 'Microchip destroyed' sign is shown in the screen where V.V and Marsrin see what the Kaiser sees. Still even if its destroyed they can still see what it sees.

"Oh no the microchip, it's destroyed." Marsrin showed shock in his face because he knows the fail-safe if a Kaiser's microchip is destroyed.

"Then what will happen?" asked V.V

"It can no longer hear your commands and enters a berserked state where it gains more strength but becomes more aggressive, it'll destroy everything in its path."

"Dammit!" V.V slammed his left fist on the chair in anger realizing that the mission has gone horribly wrong.

Inside the APC

The pilot of the APC is dead while its passengers are still alive but injured and still recovering

"Ugh…what happened?" said Euphemia with a bloodied forehead.

However no one answers, they suddenly heard the sound of a knightmare exploding and the pained cries of a person who is being stomped again and again by the large feet of the Kaiser.

Outside the APC

The Kaiser finishes the man by crushing his head with its feet before walking to the toppled APC. It opened the hatch before lifting it up and shaking it repeatedly until someone falls out of it.

Inside the APC

"Everybody hold tight." Darlton said while holding the handle on top of him very tight, he can hear all members of the royal family screaming in fear.

"Nunnally, just don't let go of my hand" Rai said to a screaming Nunnally.

Carine unintentionally let's go of what she's holding and nearly falls outside if she wasn't grabbed by Euphemia while keeping her left hand to the steel handle. After being brought near her she grabs the handle Euphemia's currently holding despite it's only for one person before doing the unthinkable

"Let it go its mine." Carine forced her to let go of the handle and threw her outside. Making the Kaiser drop the vehicle to the ground.

Outside the APC

The Kaiser drops the car before looking at the princess, she is begging for it to spare her while crying in fear. Unfortunately this creature doesn't possess compassion and mercy, instead a thirst for Slaughter.

"EUPHIE!" looking at the APC, Euphemia can see Nunnally scream her name and tries to reach her but with no avail. The Kaiser heaves its arms to the air preparing to crush her. Euphemia, realizing her time has come closes her eyes and remembers all the pleasant things she experienced.

"NOOOOOOO!" Nunnally tearfully screamed.

But just as before the arms were slammed; the Lancelot arrives just in time and activates the Blaze Luminous on its forearms. Euphemia; hearing a sound of bashing, opened her eyes and sees a white Knightmare Frame shielding her.

"Your highness, I'll buy all of you sometime to escape, go Princess Euphemia."

Euphemia dashed towards the down vehicle and helps everybody out of the car. However she angrily told Karine, who is heavily injured when the Kaiser dropped the Vehicle, to help herself.

The Kaiser repeatedly slams its arms at the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous with shear force; each slam takes away 20% of its energy per slam. When it reaches 20%, Suzaku attempted to move backward and grab its Maser Vibration Swords only to be grabbed on the waist by the hands of the Kaiser who jumps high on the air with the Lancelot on its arms. It dives towards a warehouse with Suzaku in its front held on the waist.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo, Saitama Ghetto, Warehouse

They crashed straight to the interior of the empty warehouse. The Kaiser, still holding the Lancelot grabs both feet and swing the knightmare before throwing it towards the ground.

The Lancelot stands up despite its body being heavily deformed, and draws up its Maser Vibration Swords.

"One more hit and the Lancelot's going to blow!" Suzaku said as he looks at the damage report of the Lancelot, 99.32% of the entire body is purely red, only the torso isn't.

The Kaiser charged at him. It attempted to strike the torso with its fist but it was dodged by the Lancelot by jumping to the left and slashing its sword at its arm. But thanks to the multi-proofed Trench Coat of the Kaiser there was no wound, only orange sparks appeared. The Kaiser grabbed the Lancelot's left arm with its own left and attempted to slam it on the floor. Fortunately Suzaku anticipated this, he immediately opened his cockpit and jumped off the knightmare before it managed to hit the ground.

The Lancelot exploded; the force of the explosion sent Suzaku flying towards the concrete wall, hitting his back. He fell to the floor but slowly regained consciousness and feels the ground slowly shaking, looking up he saw the menacing Kaiser walking towards him with tightened fists. Suzaku thought about something, something that he kept as a secret to everyone.

"I should do it now." He thought as he stood up, not even removing his eyes on the Kaiser. "Besides no one will see, except for this thing." He closed his eyes and opened his right palm which becomes bright as it forms a transparent white sphere (similar to a plasma globe) and also a white aura surrounded him, the brightness was enough to dazzle even the Kaiser. Now it looks like a wind is surrounding Suzaku, gently moving his hair.

Outside Tokyo-Spectre

-Bridge-

V.V and Carl Marsrin can't believe what they are seeing. That eleven teenager just created a white sphere in its palm out of nothing.

"Marsrin, what is this?" V.V who is still in the state of surprise and shock asked Carl

"So the millennium long rumours are true, they are true" Carl is still in shock. he couldn't believe his eyes "they're true" He heard this rumour from a fellow immortal who lived for about 2000 years.

"What are you saying, do you know what that thing is?" V.V pointed a finger on Suzaku Kururugi.

"Yes, that boy…. Is a Tenno."

Area 11, Tokyo, Saitama Ghetto, Warehouse

Suzaku opened his eyes, but instead of green, his iris is now white; glowing similarly to the sphere in his hand. The brightness now gone reveals the white sphere.

"Well what are you waiting for, fight me!" Suzaku mocked the beast who then charges at him. Suzaku just calmly stood in there and throws the sphere at the face of the beast, which burns its entire face to the skull and sends it a few meters backwards. The Kaiser slowly stood up, its face still burned but it quickly healed due to its rapid regeneration ability. Suzaku energized his body with the white energy he has in his body and ran towards the Kaiser with an increased speed, agility and dexterity; leaving a straight white thrust behind him. (I don't really know what it's called, but people with super speed, leaves this every time they run eg. Flash, Kid flash, quicksilver etc.)

Suzaku jumped high and punched the Kaisers right face before going down and unleashing a barrage of quick kicks on its knees and hips forcing it to its knees. In an instant Suzaku moved to its back and kicks it, forcing the Kaiser to collapse on the ground. Suzaku grabs and places its legs up under his arms before swing it. Repeatedly swinging it and constantly energising himself, he spins very fast, fast than the naked eye could see. His speed is now 20 cycles/second.

After 10 seconds of non-stop spinning, he lowered his speed and threw the Kaiser on the same concrete wall he was thrown into; only this time it was that his throw was more powerful. The Kaiser collided with the wall face first, which makes a huge crack on the wall but wasn't enough to shatter it to pieces. The Kaiser fell to the ground with its upper body facing Suzaku, whose aura was still there. The Kaisers body slowly glowed red as it heats up, Suzaku knowing it's going to explode dashed towards the wall and dives outside just in time to avoid the explosion that engulfed the entire warehouse in flames.

Suzaku stands up and turns around to the warehouse, that was now consumed by flames. "Good thing no one was there, if there is then the secret about my civilization will be revealed."

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroys Palace

-Throne Room-

8:00 AM, Thursday

The Emperor is sitting on the throne of the Palace, those present in the room are the Royal Family, the recently arrived Knights of the Round, Nobles and some military officers. The news media was also there making a live broadcast. They were all waiting for the person who killed the Kaiser.

The attack yesterday claimed the lives of many Britannians and Japanese as well as destruction of a thousand infrastructures on both Cities and Ghettos. Repairs for the building are still undergoing while the Britannian government compensates the families of the dead Britannian soldiers. Thankfully no civilian casualties happened on the Britannian side.

On the elevens hundreds of casualties occurred, even with Lelouch's effort to save them all, some still died. Those who survived will now have to endure more suffering as they lost both their homes and family. Lelouch promised them that he will help them. Lelouch asked some nobles to hire Elevens at their businesses. Those who agreed see this as a solution for the worker shortages while does who didn't just walked away from him.

"Earl Apslund." the emperor said. This caused everyone to look at Lloyd who is with other Earls. "Where is the Lancelot's pilot?" he asked

"Your Majesty, he said that he'll be here shortly after finding the proof that he killed the creature." Lloyd said while fixing his glasses.

Seconds later, a knock was heard. They all turned their attention to the large cedar door as a guard places his eye on the peephole to see who it was.

"He's here, your majesty."

"Let him in." he said. He along with everyone thinks that the pilot is a Britannian, unfortunately they were wrong.

Suzaku walked inside through the red carpet wearing his pilot suit, he can hear the loud gasps from most of the people especially from the nobles, military and even a majority of the Royal Family.

"This can't be!" yelled a duchess.

"The pilot who defeated it is an eleven!" added by a duke.

"that eleven is the chosen pilot for the Lancelot, how disgusting." a Grand Duke who is one of the main supporters of the Purist faction glares at Suzaku. everyone knew that Honorary Britannians are prohibited from piloting any kind of Knightmare frame.

"How outrageous this is, an inferior eleven managed to defeat that beast while our supreme military can't!" a member of the purist faction said

"He did beat the creature" another purist member said which caught the attention of everyone "BY THE HELP OF OUR TECHNOLOGY!" Everyone agreed with him before all of them continued to bad mouth the eleven. It also looks like only Euphemia, Darlton, Nunnally and Rai were grateful to him because if it weren't for him they would have died.

When he reaches the end of the Carpet, he attempted to kneel.

"No need, Suzaku Kururugi." The emperor stopped him, causing him to rise up again. "It's been a long time when I last saw you Kururugi, the last time I saw you was when you were a scared child, but now you're here in front of me as a grown man serving the almighty empire." The emperor took a deep breath before asking a question, "I have heard that you managed to kill that beast, and you also have a proof, show it."

Suzaku grabbed something in his right pocket and showed it to the emperor, it is the half burnt glove of the Kaiser. This caused the people inside the room to murmur.

"SILENCE!" Charles shouted which silences everyone. "I thank you Kururugi, for you did not only killed that beast but also protected three of my children from it." It is clear that the emperor referenced Carine, Euphemia and Nunnally when he looked at them. He returned his sight to Suzaku and stood up straight; allowing him to see every single face of the people inside. "I; the Emperor of the Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia Promotes the Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi as the Knight of Two."

The Emperor's sudden announcement caused shocks not only everyone in the room but also everyone in the Britannian Homeland and its Areas. this event possibly be the first or only time where a Number is promoted to the most powerful and respected group of the Britannian Military.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, i am only able to update once a month because i still have no co writer. i can rarely update twice a month. i have worked on this chapter non stop for at least a week so i am expecting multiple reviews. but here's my gift to all of you for both Christmas and the New year.

this chapter provides a sneak peek of the Tenno; A Technologically and Mystically powerful Civilization that is unknown to the human race. I will introduce them at the Upcoming 'Empire of Divinity Arc'. if you think suzaku is the only Tenno that is going to appear in this Arc, your wrong because i could possibly introduce another one in the next chapter

by the way, I changed Lelouch's OC love interest, The OC is now Kaneda Maiko of the Hentai Series; Discipline. i will use her name and appearance in this story.

Happy New Year Everyone ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^


	8. File Eight

Chapter 8: Knights of the Round

Knights of the Round

Summary – Days after being promoted to the Knight of the Rounds; Suzaku is ordered to face the Vampire of Britannia; Luciano Bradley in a duel by the Emperor to show all Britannians and Numbers that he's worthy to be one of them. Nunnally says her goodbyes to Lelouch before going to Britannia to start her position as Head of the Senate. Dr. Carl Marsrin tells everything he knows about the Civilization known as the Tenno to V.V. Suzaku battles an enemy Tenno in the Saitama Ghetto.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's Palace

-Throne Room-

August 13 2017 a.t.b

9:45, Friday

During two days after the initiation of Suzaku to the Elite and Respected Knight of the Rounds, an uproar started in the empire. The effects of his promotion affected not only the Britannians, but also the Elevens and other Numbers; Honorary or not. There were many reactions.

To the Civilians; this was a very disgraceful for their species and orchestrated numerous riots in the streets. To the Nobles; they viewed Suzaku Kururugi as a malevolent Demon who instantly became an Archangel under God's Approval and sent multiple death threats to him in his Cell phone, E-mail etc. to the Military; they all disapproved, especially the popular and influential Purist Faction. They let their anger and frustration loose to his fellow Honoraries; increasing their discrimination on them. To the Knights of the Round; they observed that the Emperor seems to have taken an interest on the New Knight of Two for killing a creature that their Military can't. To the Elevens; this inspired a few of them to become Honoraries while most still view him a traitor who has taken the emperor's interest. To the Honoraries; this inspired them to work harder despite the mistreatment their enduring from the angry Military and Purist Faction.

In the throne room, everyone inside during the announcement are there again called by the emperor for another announcement, he can hear most of them hoping that he will remove Kururugi from the Knights.

"Announcing the Knight of Two; Sir Suzaku Kururugi!" the Guard on the very large Cedar door said as the two guards opened the door, revealing Suzaku with his new Knight of the Round uniform and Cape.

While walking on the long red carpet, he can hear even the soft whispers from everyone due to the mass silence on the room.

"Bastardly Eleven." Whispered by Kewell Soresi the new leader of the Purists after Jeremiah stepped down by the order of Lelouch.

"Hail, Your Majesty. I, Suzaku Kururugi has come as you asked." he said when he approached the end of the Carpet and kneeled.

"Suzaku Kururugi, do you know that in the past two days after your initiation, an uproar happened in the entire empire?" the Emperor said after commanded Suzaku to stand up "Do you know that there is a possibility that they may orchestrate a plan to kill you?"

"Yes your Majesty." Suzaku said.

"I am to ask you, what would you do?" he gave the knight of two a question.

This question is very hard to answer for Suzaku, he can't think of anything.

"I don't know your Majesty." he lowered his head a little; unable to face the emperor.

"What you need to do is to show them why I gave and see that your worthy of that title." Charles stood up. "I hereby organize a duel between the Knight of Two; Suzaku Kururugi and the Knight of Ten; Luciano Bradley to be held in here."

They were all surprised by the sudden announcement and turned their heads towards the Vampire of Britannia, who made a devilish grin in his face displaying his joy that the emperor chose him. He intended to make Kururugi bleed by slashing his sword in his torso. Luciano removed his cape and left it in the ground while walking towards the carpet. Suzaku turns around and walks a few meters from his position knowing that Luciano will go to his current place.

Suzaku turned around and saw Luciano ready his sword and his sadistic eyes looking at him. He threw his cape at the carpet behind him and drew his sword from his sheath.

All cities in the Britannian Empire

All in the empire instantly switched toward the live news about the immediate duel. The Britannians cheering Luciano Bradley and jeering Suzaku Kururugi.

"Go Vampire of Britannia!" yells a businessman while he's also in the huge crowd that are currently watching the duel on a Jumbotron in the City.

"Kick that Eleven's ass!" cheered by a starlet that is a supporter of the Purists.

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's Palace

-Throne Room-

"Begin the duel." the emperor said.

Both men dashed forward at the same time with their swords high on the air. They clashed their swords with each other, creating a spark. Luciano stepped backward to break the sword lock before attacking Suzaku in all directions. Fortunately Suzaku managed to block all of this using the quickness of his limbs. The Vampire of Britannia raised his sword high, intending to hit his opponent with a powerful blow. Suzaku moved his sword above his head, to block the attack. But he saw Bradley's smile widen even more; meaning that he either anticipated this or made him successfully fall for his trap. Luciano spun his sword 270 degrees clockwise and hit Suzaku's sword with a powerful strike enough to send it flying and make it bury its blade to the ceiling.

The citizens of Britannia applauses and cheered for the Knight of Ten.

Suzaku moved his eyes and head from the wall to Luciano whose sword is dashing down to his face quickly, intending to cut his face. However Suzaku avoided this by rolling backwards, making Luciano hit the carpet instead. At the time Luciano removed his sword which was buried deep within the floor, Suzaku delivered a powerful super kick in his face; sending the Vampire 4 meters backward asleep.

Everyone's jaw dropped in awe at the time Suzaku's super kick struck the Knight of Ten's bloodthirsty face; displaying the Knight of Two's fighting prowess.

Suzaku just stood in his current position and looks at the face of the knocked out Luciano whose nose was broken as a result of the powerful attack his opponent inflicts on him.

The reigning silence in the room was broken by a sound. They turned their heads and saw the emperor alone clapping his hands; impressed by the duel. He really can't believe it, only one kick and he sent Luciano in a deep sleep.

Everyone was still speechless at the results of the duel. They may be amazed but they will not praise an eleven. Only a few, including the entire Camelot clapped their hands.

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's Palace

\- Hallway-

9:50 AM

Suzaku is currently walking the hallways of the palace after the duel ended. Thoughts were currently running through his mind, still he kept his senses sharp while wandering in the wide halls of the palace and his left arm at the handle of his sword. Suddenly a red portal resembling a small typhoon enough for a human to fit inside appeared a meter above him. This immediately stopped him from walking.

A person wearing a black business suit with grey stripes and appears to be a Britannian dropped from the portal; both feet at the ground touching the ground and not even losing his balance. The man is in his 30s and has a white soft skin, black hair, glowing red irises and a ring-like moustache encircling his entire mouth and is attached to his short pointy beard. Behind his body is a crimson aura whose colour is similar to his eyes and is rising up in the air just like a fire.

The portal above the man dissipated which caused his aura to also dissipate and his eyes stopped glowing. Suzaku is surprised to see him again after many years.

"It's been several years my apprentice." the Man greeted him.

"It's good to see you again, Master Vual." Suzaku responded.

Dominic Vual is a Tenno and the Current head of the Vual Family; which is a member of the 72 Pillars commonly called as the Great Houses.

The 72 Pillars or Great Houses are the most powerful and influential clans of the entire Tenno Civilization as well as the descendants of the greatest commanders of the Great War.

Dominic Vual was Suzaku's mentor when he was 11 years old and is aware that he killed his father.

Vual has heard that Suzaku has been promoted to the Knight of the Rounds after killing the mysterious creature. But his promotion is opposed by many Britannians.

"You're the new Knight of Two, I'm proud of your latest achievement, Suzaku Roneve, your mother is very proud." Vual said to Suzaku and called him in his true surname.

"H-How is she?" Suzaku asked his mentor because he hasn't seen his mother since the end of the Britannian invasion. His mother is the current head of the Roneve House after his father's death at his hands.

"She is fine as always Suzaku, she has no trouble in her duties and responsibilities." he placed his right hand at the left shoulder of his former apprentice.

"So why did you came here to meet me?" Suzaku asked. Dominic's happy expression changes into a worried one.

"I am here to warn you." he said which made Suzaku curious, what should his master warn him about but he becomes nervous.

"A-about what?" he asked nervously after looking in all directions to see if there anyone that might hear or see them.

Dominic looked at the eyes of Suzaku with eyes full of concern for his and his mother's safety. "The Horsemen." Suzaku's eyes widened in fear as he backed a little. After years of doing everything to hide from their eyes and ears, they now managed to find him.

"They have discovered your survival from the war and will stop at nothing to kill your entire family." he said. Suzaku knows that the Horsemen are the elite group of an unknown Tenno Faction.

"All I know is that you are the only member that they've located yet, so don't worry for your families safety; we'll protect them and I've heard that one Commando is here in Japan, so keep your senses peeled and always remember your training." Dominic said before his glowing eyes and aura appeared again as he summoned a portal underneath him before his entire body sinks inside. Once the portal was closed, Suzaku looks on all directions again before sprinting on the hallway. The reason why the Roneve family is being hunted by the Horsemens is because of Suzaku. During the war he discovered that his father has secretly aligned himself to their faction and builds a very destructive weapon for them. Suzaku kills him before using the weapon to destroy their largest base in area 11 and hiding it somewhere.

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Royal Airport

-Terminal-

12:00 AM

"Mother, why?" Lelouch asked his mother in his cell phone, he went to the rest room when his phone rang leaving Nunnally with Jeremiah, Rai and the appointed speaker in the House of Commons; Alicia Lohmeyer.

"Oh Lelouch don't be so untrustworthy to Rai, he's a nice boy just like you." Marianne said. He wanted Rai to go with Nunnally in Britannia, much to Lelouch's disapproval.

"I don't want Nunnally to be with that boy, I don't want my sister to develop further feelings for him. They will fall in love with each other soon." Lelouch anticipated the time where both his sister and Rai will fall for each other, meaning that he will take away Nunnally from him.

"Then let it happen, because if you take him away Nunnally will be sad and could possibly be angry at you. Let your sister follow her heart, not your decisions, you should remove that overprotective nature of yours." his mother clarified and scolded Lelouch's decisions for Nunnally before ending the call. Lelouch exited the restroom and returns to the group.

"Rai I-I-I" Lelouch is holding his tongue back, he's fighting himself from saying it but decides to give in for his sisters happiness. "Want you to go with Nunnally to Britannia." after saying that he mentally scolds himself.

"Sure Lelouch." Rai simply said to a smiling Lelouch but inside he's actually glaring at him. Lelouch knelt before Nunnally and held her hands.

"Take care Nunnally, be safe." Lelouch and Nunnally hugged each other.

"I will big brother, I will." she said before separating with each other. she along with Rai and Alicia walks to the Shuttle to board it and fly straight to Britannia where Nunnally will begin her duties as the head of the House of Commons while Jeremiah follows Lelouch who was leaving

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement,Viceroy's Palace

-Great Hall-

1:00 PM

Lelouch entered the great hall with the assistance of the two Royal Guards outside who opens the large cedar door allowing him to enter the room. The halls only occupants are the royal guards guarding the exits who turned their eyes at him.

"All of you." Lelouch's voice echoed on the entire room which calls their attention and turns their heads at him with curious eyes "Leave this room and take a break from your duties; I want to talk with someone privately."

"Thank you your Majesty." All the guards said in unison before exiting the house through the doors they were guarding and were glad to move their seemingly frozen bones again after standing for 5 hours.

Lelouch walked to the chairs on the platform so he can have a view on the entire room and sat in the chair where the emperor was supposed to be seated. Opening the laptop he contacted Area 7's Current Viceroy.

After seconds of waiting, a young blue haired woman with a pair of blue eyes wearing a lab coat appeared. She was sitting in a chair in a room that appears to be the Viceroy's Office in the Palace of Area 7. Behind her are three tall windows that were open, viewing a forest covered island. He can also hear the flapping, chirping and singing of the birds.

"Are you the Viceroy?" Lelouch went straight to the question.

"Yes your highness, the emperor has changed my position to be your sub viceroy." Lelouch smiled in amusement after hearing the girl speak in a British RP accent. Yet he wonders why does she speak like that.

"Why do you speak like that?" he asked as the smile is still carved in his lips.

"It's our family tradition sir." the woman explained as she smiled at the Prince, it is clear that she noticed his sudden amusement on her speaking.

Lelouch wonders why did the emperor assigned a young girl to be the viceroy in Area 11 "Please introduce yourself before telling me what is your age and why did the emperor chose you to be viceroy there?"

Annabella expected a question like this from him, with a clear voice she stated.

"I am Duchess Annabella Osborn; the 20 year old eldest daughter of the Osborn Household. My family owns the Osborn Industries which manufacture Knightmares. I was chosen as a reward for my family being one of the biggest investors for weapons and technology development." she explained.

"Listen for some reasons I am unable to go to the area I was assigned to by my father, so I need you to be my eyes and ears in there, is it alright for you?" Lelouch waited for his answer.

"Of course your highness." Osborn said.

Since he doesn't know if he could trust this woman since he's nobility. So asked her a few questions regarding Britannia, Nobility, Areas, Numbers and finally his mother and sister. After a couple of minutes he learned that Annabella and her family sympathizes the numbers and their everyday conditions and treatment by the Britannians. Lelouch also discovers that they never abused their status as nobles on Numbers. What surprised Lelouch most is that Annabella was an apprentice of his mother; Marianne vi Britannia because in the past she dreams of joining the Rounds. Her family is a friend of her since that day. The Osborn's were one of the very few nobles who came to her funeral.

"So I can really trust you." Lelouch said

"Yes your highness, I will do anything and everything for the children of my late mentor." she said.

"Tell me; what is the currently active project in that Area?" Lelouch grips his palms together after placing his elbows on the desk before placing his chin at it.

"Your highness there are always dozens of active projects in here, if one is finished a new one will be assigned. There are no rests in here." she said.

"Then send me all names and details about the active projects" he told her.

"Sending it now your highness, this won't take long." she began pressing the keyboards before clicking enter.

At an instant, a new folder appeared in his desktop. It has an icon of 2 green leaves. Clicking it; 37 documents appeared in an instant. Lelouch began scrolling down to find something that will caught his attention. Upon reaching the bottom part, he saw a folder named 'Secret Weapons' that caught all of his attention.

"Secret weapons." he mentally gasped "It would seem that she gave me something I didn't expect."

When he clicked the folder, it contains nothing but a single document labelled 'BBAF-1000 Sarras' which caught his attention. Upon seeing the words'BBAF' and '1000' it means that it's an airship and a prototype.

"A prototype airship! this should be interesting." he moved his mouse from the scroll bar to the document before clicking it. A picture of the ship appears along with its name and specifications.

Sarras-Class Air Fleet Dreadnought

General Characteristics

Crew: 15+

Height: 323.83 m

Width: 238.84 m

Length: 350 m

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Special Equipment

Float System

4x Launch catapults

Cloak System

Manufacturing Plant

Radio/Sensor Disruption System

Blaze Luminous System

Armaments

1x Draft-inbuilt Hadron Mega Launcher

10x Phalanx CIWS

30x Missile Launchers (15x on the topside)(15x on the Beam)

20x 10m-Grade Dual Laser Cannons

"I see that you've taken interest on my precious Pet Project sir." She recognized that look of amazement when she showed her diagram to a fellow noble. This caused lelouch to look at her with a surprised expression written in his face.

"It's yours?"

"Yes your highness, The Sarras Dreadnought is a battleship with a Cloak and Radio and Sensor Disruption System designed to stealthily manoeuvre through the battlefield and unleash it's devastating firepower in the battlefield. It has a built-in Manufacturing facility inside capable of producing and modifying any ordnance inside and launch Knightmare Frames through the Launch Catapults. With all of this attributes combined in a single vessel, the Sarras has the concept of a One-Man-Army."

"Amazing." Lelouch voiced his amazement at the warship. But he suddenly thought of something "Does the emperor know this?"

"No your highness." she moved her head left and right.

"Perfect, I could use this for my plan." he looked at Annabella. "Her Loyalty and Knowledge would prove invaluable for my plans, I should bring her to my fold." "I think that's all for today Annabella, it's fancy meeting a follower of my mother. Maybe tomorrow we can have another chat if I'm not busy."

"Thank you your highness." she ended the transmission. Lelouch just laid his head on the chair, resting his mind for a prolonged amount of non-stop thinking in the past days.

Chinese Federation, Gobi Desert, Geass Order

-Rooftop-

1:30 PM

"Tell everything you know about the race you call Tenno." V.V said to Marsrin while the watch the entire city from the rooftop of the base. Upon seeing that boy yesterday fighting the Kaiser with abilities that no human possesses and hearing that Marsrin may know something about them, he has taken an interest on the seemingly powerful species. Marsrin cleared his voice before speaking.

"The Tenno is a technological civilization that are said to have existed long before mankind has been created. A Tenno can be described as a 'living energy' and looks just like us humans because we and they came from a single creator. Though both species appearances and behaviour are the same; Humans and Tenno are very different from each other. According to a friend of mine who lived exactly 2 millennia, humans recognized some Tennos as gods such as the Greek and Norse deities and angels and demons of the bible. that's all I know director."

After hearing everything Marsrin knows about the Tenno, V.V. began having a desire to meet one personally.

Area 11, Tokyo, Saitama Ghetto

-Somewhere in the Ghetto-

7:00 PM

Suzaku, still in his knight of the round suit is riding his BMW S1000RR HP4 motorcycle in the streets of the now abandoned ghetto to see if anyone was still there because the Viceroy planned to rezone this place for new purposes. He can see the remains of the leveled buildings that are now reduced to mere rubbles after the attack of that creature as well as the dead bodies the soldiers didn't even care to clean. Suddenly a person jumped from one of the still intact buildings to the road and landed in front of him 50 meters away. One of them opened his palm wide at Suzaku and fires a line of red lightning at him. Obviously his immediate reaction is to jump off his motorcycle.

BOOOM

The motorcycle exploded in contact with the energy sphere. Suzaku landed in front of his vehicle which was now in flames. He stood up and moved his head to the people. He sees a man wearing Britannian soldier uniform with red electricity emanating on his body as well as in his eyes.

"Sir, we finally found him." the blond man said to the radio in his right hand. Even if his voice was low, it's loud enough for Suzaku to hear.

"Understood." he replied before placing the radio back to his waist.

"Are you the one sent here by the Horsemen?" Suzaku's white eyes and aura appears.

"Yes, now there's no need for fighting. You could either join the easy way or. . ." he moved his right arm straight to the right with his palms open. Using his lightning powers he formed a sword made out of multiple lightning bolts. "Or the hard way."

Suzaku formed an energy sphere on his right hand and throws it at the commando, who managed to avoid it and instead explodes on the street.

"So you want the hard way, THEN YOU GET IT!" he charged at Suzaku with his sword moving down to his head. Suzaku dodged the attack using his super speed and moved behind him before punching his back using his right arm that he surrounded with white light, burning the spot he hit and sending him flying a couple of meters. he activated his super speed and slashes Suzaku's face before jumping back.

"Aaahh!" Suzaku placed his palm on his face to ease the pain. Removing his palm, he saw his glowing white blood. since a Tenno is a living energy; everything in them is energy.

His attacker charged at him with the lightning sword pushed forward with the intention of stabbing him. Suzaku retaliated by launching a beam of white energy from his hand toward his attacker, hitting and cutting his right arm before making an energy sphere and throwing it at his face; making him fall backward with his palm on his face.

Suzaku approached him and sees that half of his face is gone; revealing the crystal skull and red blood of the defeated Tenno. The cut on suzaku's wound in his face was now slowly closing. All Tenno have the capability to regenerate from any form of injury within moments depending on how large it is.

He then aimed his right hand at the face of the Tenno before firing a beam of white energy at him, killing him with one strike, but leaving his body still intact. He keeps firing beams at the rest of his body to burn the body to leave no trace of their existence.

Minutes later, he's finished on what he's doing. Nothing is left on the ground but burn marks.

"Kururugi." he heard the emperors voice in his communicator.

"Yes your Majesty." he said

"Go to the palace, I need you to do something."

"I'm on my way your majesty." he said before sprinting away from the scene.

* * *

A/N: sorry this one's short guys, I'm in a hurry for something and have no time to fix the errors in the chap. I like to tell you all that Endeavour is now in the code Geass fanon wiki, so please visit it, I am still making pages for the things I introduced in this story.

I am currently low on ideas for the next chapter so please send me some.

I intend to make Lelouch kill Carine using his Geass. I am letting you all decide what do you want Lelouch command Carine to do which will lead to her death.

See ya'll until the next chap.


	9. File Nine

Chapter 9: Angelic Aphrodite

Please take note that when i didn't repeat something in the setting, the scene is either occurring at the same time as the other or occurs a few minutes after the other.

Angelic Aphrodite

Summary – Upon arriving at the Viceroy's Palace; The Emperor tells Suzaku that he will execute Kyoshiro Todoh on the few days. A Japanese girl enrols in the academy, surprising and shocking everyone.

* * *

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's Palace

-Throne Room-

August 13 2017 a.t.b

7:30 PM, Friday

Two guards inside the throne room slowly opened the large cedar door upon seeing the Knight of Two outside through the use of the peeping hole. He told them that the emperor has summoned him. With the door now fully opened Suzaku steps inside the room and walks towards the emperor who patiently waited for him. The six lights inside the huge high ceilinged room are active since the emperor called Suzaku. This time there were no other people in the room but him, the emperor and the guards at the door.

"I have come fulfilling your summoning, Your Majesty." Suzaku knelt in front of the emperor, showing respect to the most powerful man on the empire he serves.

Deciding not to waste more time the emperor immediately went straight to the reason why he summoned Kururugi.

"Suzaku Kururugi." he said not removing his eyes on the young man. "Just yesterday we have managed to obtain information regarding the JLF from him, though small, it's useful enough other than get nothing. As a threat to Britannia he must be killed to weaken and demoralize the JLF, As Knight of Two I summoned you here to carry his execution." He said. Suzaku is slightly shocked but immediately hid it. He's going to kill his mentor, but he knew that he must follow the order so he can earn the emperor's trust to possibly fulfil his belief.

"When shall it be carried?" Suzaku asked

"The same place where terrorists are executed, the city square. The time of the execution is still undecided but I will inform you about it, that's all for now Kururugi. You may go."

The Knight of Two rose from his current posture and walked back to the opened door.

-Hallway-

On his way to his room, Suzaku stopped walking when he heard a certain voice he knows call his name from behind. Turning around he sees his only friend after 7 years of separation, he will never forget that black raven hair and purple eyes.

"It's good to see you again Suzaku." Lelouch said.

"Good to see you again Lelouch." a smile was made on his face. "It has been seven years since we last met."

Lelouch looks at the lad's eyes with a question in his mind. "Suzaku, were you the one who piloted the Lancelot and saved that APC containing my sisters."

"Yes Lelouch I am, why did you ask?" he asked.

"I want to thank you for rescuing them especially my sister Nunnally."

Suzaku seems to be surprised by this revelation. He didn't know that Nunnally was with princess Euphemia because he was occupied in dealing with the beast, who he was keeping busy so they can escape.

"N-N-Nunnally was there!?" he is still in surprised "h-how is she, is she hurt?"

"She's not hurt nor injured Suzaku, in fact this morning she along with Rai went to Britannia so she can start her duties as the Head of the Senate." Lelouch spoke in disgust every time he mentions the silver haired boy's name, showing that he clearly disliked the boy.

"Who's Rai?" asked Suzaku.

"My sister's 'knight in shining armour' that I don't want to be in a romantic relationship with her." Lelouch really planned to separate him from Nunnally but was foiled by his mother.

"So he's both Nunnally's guardian and future boyfriend." Suzaku teases Lelouch due to his overprotective nature for his sister.

"Only guardian, I'm not allowing the other one to happen. . . yet." Lelouch's purple eyes glare at Suzaku who only responded with a chuckle. He was annoyed by what he said.

"You really need to remove that sister complex of yours." Suzaku suggested to his friend as he kept that smile in his face. This caused Lelouch to let out a sigh, thinking on giving it a try.

"Anyway I need to get going. Bye Suzaku." Lelouch turned back and started walking away from his friend.

-Viceroy's Office-

8:30 PM

Just after eating at the dining hall with his family, Charles immediately heads to the Viceroys office after being contacted by his brother. Pushing the door slowly, he saw his brother seated on top of the table with his elbows and head resting on his knees and palms respectively and his eyes were are slightly closed for waiting too long.

"At last you arrived Charles I've been waiting for about minutes since I talked to you."

Charles slowly closed the door so no one can hear any of their conversation.

"Why did you called me?" he immediately asked.

"The vi Britannias have returned from what I've heard, how are they after these years?"

Charles grimaced at his brother, he will never forget about what had he done to his beloved consort.

"Are they a problem for our plan?" V.V asked.

"No brother, they're not." It took Charles his entire willpower to prevent his entire body from shaking in fury. Obviously if he said yes, then his brother will kill them.

"Good." he said in a bored tone as his eyes are now half narrowed

"Is that what you came for in here, to ask me questions about my children?" Charles is a little curious about why his brother wanted to talk to him.

"No I am here to talk to that eleven whom you just promoted to the Knights of the Round." V.V said. He wanted to talk to that eleven so he can know more about his species called Tenno and doesn't want Charles to know about this yet.

"He already returned to his barracks. But why would you want to talk to him brother, do you want to know something from Kururugi?" Charles questioned his short long blond hair brother.

Instead of answering, V.V moves away from the table and walks beside Charles, pretending as if he was just a lifeless statue standing in there.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." he gave his brother a smile before opening the door and walking through the halls.

Charles just stares at his brothers with absolute curiosity 'What are you trying to hide from me brother?' he thought as he closed the door.

Somewhere in the East China Sea

9:00 PM

The moon shined as the Spectre drifts above the clouds with great speed. In the Bridge, while everyone is busy, Marsrin is seen talking with the Geass Order's Director, V.V. their voice in the conversation is quite low; no one can hear even a word unless you approached them, however doing such places your very life on the line since V.V and Marsrin's conversations, according to some people, are often about either the highly classified or upcoming plans of the Order since the latter is their Director's most trusted and loyal right hand man.

"We should have left the Base earlier, so we could have met that Kururugi guy at the Viceroy's Palace." Marsrin said as he looked at his watch, seeing that it has been 20 minutes since they left Tokyo.

"Yes we should have but there is still another day." a disappointed tone is heard from V.V. he really wanted to speak to that Eleven. "You told me that you wanted a military battalion under your command this morning am I right?" he stared at Marsrin.

"Yes Director, actually I've been planning that for weeks."

"Why?" V.V asked his aide, who didn't even mind looking at him.

"Just think of it Director, with a small army under the command of a person bearing an advanced arsenal and are led by a leader with a strategically cunning mind, they could defeat entire armies without any casualty on their side."

"And it's doctrine?"

"The combination of tenacity and heavy firepower in the battlefield is the key to achieve a decisive victory over your opponents. Through the use of powerful and versatile technology, one can defeat its opponents with ease."

"So you're saying that through aggression and brute force, your battalion can quickly dominate the battlefield and prevail."

"Yes that is what I really meant Director."

With that statement, it took V.V only seconds to make a decision.

"But do you know that your little dream can only be fulfilled if we have Knightmare Frames of our own." V.V said. The Geass order doesn't have any Knightmare Frame that the Britannian Military has since V.V want's to design a Knightmare of their own. However he can't seem to think of any.

"That's the problem." Marsrin Chuckles which made V.V wonder "It's just a simple problem sir. Just yesterday, our engineers have started the construction of a Knightmare Frame I designed. It's completely different from any Knightmare you've seen but theoretically, I can fight an entire army just by itself."

V.V suddenly took interest of this Knightmare. he instantly believed in what Marsrin just said despite being only a theory, but what matters most is that the Order's military will be improved since now that they have their own Knightmare.

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Ashford Academy

August 14 2017 a.t.b

8:00 AM, Monday

The alarm in Ashford Academy rang causing the students to stop what they're doing and runs towards their respective classroom.

In the classroom, it was noticeable that the desk where Milly seats was empty, the reason was because that since Milly had become a Grand Duchess in the past days, she will no longer attend the classes. She was now the New Headmaster of the Academy after Ruben used his title as a Grand Duke to resurrect and own the Megacorp; Ashford Foundation with him as the Chairman and his son the CAO.

Just a day after Lelouch was shot in the Academy; a club known as the Student Self-Defence Force is formed by Alvin Attaway; son of a Royal Guard stationed in the Pendragon Imperial Palace and recruited students who also possess military backgrounds. They proclaimed themselves as the protection force of the academy. All members seem to have over-patriotic tendencies as a result of their backgrounds and even school's disciplinary force, enforcing the school's laws by violent means. To most students, they view this group more like vigilantes than legitimate enforcement. They do, however, seem to legitimately care about the school, even organizing a nightwatch to protect the campus. They are also very discriminatory against any eleven and now half-bloods as a result of Kallen's action on Prince Lelouch, assaulting them even for minor offenses such as obstructing walkways. They also overreact to the vandalization of school property.

"Since Prez is the Headmaster now, then who's going to sit at her desk?" Rivalz will miss seeing Milly regularly in class but at least she didn't left Ashford.

"Cheer up Rivalz." Shirley comforts Rivalz for his loneliness. Milly chose her to be the new Student Council President. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

While they are conversing. Nina is in deep thought 'With Prez gone, I'm sure that someone will replace her. Since Ashford Academy is a popular school.' Ger thoughts were interrupted when the teacher suddenly enters the room; immediately silencing the class 'Someone will enrol here soon.'

"Well students." the female teacher placed her book on the desk before continuing with a smile carved in her face. "I have an important announcement." This caught the attention of the whole class. She turned her eyes left towards the open door, staring at a female student outside. Just last night, Milly Ashford introduced her to a transfer student that she herself will introduce to her class on the next day; what's surprising is that she is not a Britannian, but Japanese.

"I would like to introduce you to a transfer student." the class murmurs as she turns her head to the girl outside and nods her head at her. Signalling the young woman to step inside.

Since silence reigns in the entire environment, the students inside can clearly here the sound of footsteps from outside the class room. A girl with glasses wearing Ashford Academy's Uniform and is carrying a red carryall as her school bag.

The students were shocked when they identified the girl to be an eleven just by looking at her face. The boys instantly stares at her breasts, it perfectly suits her slim body. Every girl mischievously envies the Beauty and Gorgeousness the girl possesses. However some students, especially the members of the Student Self Defence Force, Despises her just like any other eleven despite her looks.

Nina shivered upon laying eyes at the eleven present in the room. Shirley sees another potential friend and member for the Student Council as replacement for both Milly and Lelouch. Rivalz smiles and waves his right hand at the girl, greeting her though no one seems to notice this.

"I would like to introduce you to Maiko Yukimura (this is Maiko Kaneda of the Hentai Series; Discipline), the Daughter of Daisuke Yukimura; a Japanese Industrialist and the CEO of the Yukimura Zaibatsu."

When they heard the surname 'Yukimura', they were all shocked because that means she belongs to the Yukimura Clan.

Everyone knows that in the past, the Yukimura Family was a powerful Ninja Clan that is founded by Sato Yukimura during the Heian Period of Japan. All its members are prominent for their excellent fighting capability and sharp senses. The clan was notable for developing a friendship with Queen Elizabeth after destroying the entire Spanish Armada inbound to England; leaving not even a single survivor. For centuries they managed to maintain their neutral stance by aligning themselves to no one, fighting only if prompted to. Their relationship with the imperial family nearly withered when Japan was conquered, but Charles still allowed them to operate the Yukimura Zaibatsu as a reward for helping them in their past problems; still most Britannians view them nothing more than lowly elevens.

The Yukimura Zaibatsu is a Giant Defence and Pharmaceutical conglomerate that was a result of the Wealth the family has amassed in the past centuries which pars the company to the combined strength of some Britannian Megacorporations. The Zaibatsu both mass produces various military weapons and equipment and distributes all kinds' medicine to all places in the empire.

"She's a Yukimura."

"I've heard that they were long-time allies of the past monarchs."

"Yeah that's true, remember when we read that history book, it said that the Yukimura Clan destroyed the Spanish Armada inbound to England and left not even a single survivor."

"Miss Maiko, there's your seat." the teacher pointed her finger at Milly's desk.

"Yes, Ma'am." only two single words and the new student show her rather angelic voice which made her more beautiful to them. The eyes of the boys were not removing from her as she sat in her chair, much to the girls' annoyance.

-School grounds-

7:00 PM

After the end of the entire school session, instead of sleeping in the girl's dorm, Maiko exited the Academy and walks to their house, intends to occasionally return home to spend time with her family. She decided to stop by a restaurant to eat there; ordering a Lobster and a Sunday roast as her supper, when she was done she resumed her walking.

"That was a tasty meal." she said to herself while walking an empty street, devoid of any person. While walking she turned to a construction site as a shortcut. When she entered the site, she felt a cold breeze touch her white skin, causing her to shiver as her teeth rapidly collided with each other for a short amount of time.

"Damn it's cold, I should've brought a sweater." she just hugged herself to ease the cold she's feeling. When she was half way from the exit. Five Britannians came out of hiding and blocked her path. By looking at their physical appearance these men are all in their late 20s and wore only dirty simple clothes, indicating that they're all commoners.

"Foolish men." Maiko glared at the men when she sees how the men look at her. They're looking at her in a lustful manner.

"I've never seen an eleven very beautiful as much as you are." the one at the centre said as he slowly walked towards his prey while licking his lips. Causing her to step back.

"Are you lost, we'll take care of you."

"Looks like we have an exotic whore with us tonight, I'm sure you'll be delicious."

"There's nowhere to run now you eleven bitch, we'll make sure to dispose you after what we will do." the fat man said.

The statements of the men just angered her further, she glared at all of them; she looked around to see if anyone beside these men is here and unluckily, there was no one.

"Looking for help, no one is here but my buds and me." the man at the centre said again.

This statement will be the last thing he said as Maiko finally decided to take drastic measures.

"All of you will all pay for the vile words you said to me . . . with your very lives."

Moments later, a bright violet light is suddenly emitted somewhere inside the same construction site where Maiko was. Its appearance is immediately followed by the screams of 5 different men as they are killed one by one.

When the violet light was gone the scene had completely changed.

The five men attempting to sexually assault Maiko were replaced by five smoking heavily seared and dismembered bodies of the same men.

On the other hand, Maiko is completely unharmed and there's not even a single stain of blood present in her uniform, however something is very different. A violet aura is present in her body, it looked like a bright coloured wind is spiralling elegantly on her body.

"Like I said. All of you will all pay for the vile words you said to me with your very lives." as she glares at the bodies, her eyes suddenly glowed violet, meaning that she's not a mere human.. But something else.

* * *

So this took so long guys. The reason I can't write is because i ran out of ideas on the past weeks.

Another reason is that I don't have a co-writer and a beta reader to read my chapters before I post them to make changes and correct errors. I am in current need of ideas on how to develop the relationship between Lelouch and Maiko; it's going to be hard considering the racial policy of Britannians and their attitude towards Non-Britannians.

Can anyone tell me where I can find a picture of Euria from Code Geass: Oz the Reflection? The characters of Code Geass: Oz the Reflection shall appear in Endeavour.

I have another announcement. I am going to remove the video Diethard has about Lelouch and Milly, how? Someone will wreak the camera into pieces. I am going to do this because I thought of something more scandalous. It involves a hotel room, dozens of hidden camera's that makes a live global broadcast in the room and last but not the least, Maiko and Lelouch together.

I would like to thank Agarfinkel and Wolfblood123 for constantly giving me ideas chapter after chapter. I would have stopped continuing this story if it weren't for both of you. I loved this story so much because I published during my birthday.

I just like to say that I need both a Co-writer and a Beta reader if you want this story to improve. It's not easy working alone you know.

By the way, some chapters have been rewritten. I suggest that, you read the entire story again to avoid confusion in future chapters.

See ya! =


	10. File Ten

Chapter 10: Adonis and Belle

Adonis and Belle

Summary - Lelouch returns to Ashford Academy with a girl he met on the road. The Geass Order has developed their own Knightmare Frames.

* * *

-Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Celestius Villa-

August 14 2017 a.t.b

7:30 PM, Monday

Within the outskirts of the Tokyo Settlement, Maiko was walking on a straight road deep within a forest alone by herself; she didn't bother taking any kind of transportation since her home not far away from the Ashford Academy. The road and forest she is in is very dark and very silent but fortunately street lights enlighten the road; allowing her to see if there is any danger ahead. At the end of the road is a fountain that is a perfect replica of the Fontaines de la Concorde of France, behind is her home, the Celestius Villa.

The Celestius Villa (AN: This is the Villa Savoye in our world) is named after Celestius, the major follower of Pelagius. Since their original home, the Yukimura Mansion was destroyed during the war; Charles gave them a new home for them within the outskirts of Tokyo as a payment for the damage done. It has multitude of rooms since it was built to house a large family.

It didn't take long for Maiko to reach the fountain, she leaned towards the water to see if there are any leaves that were carried by the wind landed again, and there were many. She likes keeping this fountain clean since this is her most favoured decoration in the villa ever since she was a child.

After a minute, she removed a total of 10 dried leaves and dumps it in a nearby trashcan beside the fountain. Now she walked around the fountain and walked towards the black gate of the Villa where she is greeted by the 2 guards on their posts at the gates.

"Welcome home Mistress Maiko."

"I shall open the gates for you." he said as he pressed a switch which slides the electric gate to the wall.

"Thank you Yahiro and Hiroto." Maiko looked at them as she walked inside.

The two human guards are one of the very few humans aware that the Yukimura family is actually the Prominent Astaroth Family of the Tenno's Great Houses.

She walked in the spacious field of myriad grasses within the walls of their lavished home as she snorted the cold wind blowing from east. Their villa is surrounded by a garden of multiple flowers accompanied by a few exotic trees, making their home quite beautiful even for those of Britannian nobles living in the settlement.

When Maiko was halfway from the villa, a blue light suddenly flashed from the left, radiating towards her skin. The light brightened the entire left side of her body but she isn't even flinching as the light is dazzling her eye. When the light died, she turned her head towards the direction and saw her brother, Ryuto Yukimura.

Ryuto Yukimura (He looks just like Natsu Dragneel from the Anime: Fairy Tail) is Maiko's fraternal twin brother. He has a slightly tanned skin tone, a dark purple hair, and red purple eyes like hers. Currently he is wearing a plain white T-Shirt, black jeans and a pair of white sneakers. His aura and eyes are illuminating in a blue colour. Aside from him, she can see a crystal Golem (AN: the one on dark souls) at least 3 meters away from him. The Golem is glowing in a blue faint light since there is a presence of energy inside. The two are facing each other with their fists clenched and their legs readied to push them.

"Looks like he told that crystal Golem to fight him… again." she sighs, knowing that Ryuto has a cocky and boastful personality. Just last month, Ryuto has learned how to create crystal Golems out of his own energy. Then for the last 5 weeks he used this new ability to create Golems and make them either fight each other or fight him for entertainment or training.

Ryuto made a smile before they charged at each other, the Golem slammed its clenched right hand at the ground but was dodged by Ryuto who jumped and ran straight on the arm. When he reached the shoulder, he drove his fist downward, delivering a mountain levelling punch before jumping off the Golem. The tremendous force he delivered caused a very large crack, which quickly grew and encompass its entire hand before being shattered into huge fragments. The Golem didn't even flinch at the things he did because living constructs like it exists without self-preservation.

"Welcome home sis." Ryuto said when he sees his newly arrived sister before turning his head back at the Golem only to see that it seemingly vanished, when he looked at the sky he sees the Golem 500 ft. above with its left feet aimed at him. As the Golem charged downwards to his master, Ryuto places his hands in front, just like he is holding a pole, and generates a blue light before being shaped to a thin long object. When the light disappeared, a crystal Naginata is seen being held by him.

"Huuuaa."

Ryuto threw the crystal Naginata at the Golem, through his strength the weapon sped upward faster than a bullet. The weapon then pierces the Golem's chest and the blade erupts from its back, causing many tiny shards of crystals to scatter and twinkled when the moonlight shined on them. The energy inside the construct also erupts from the body as a ray of light. No that its energy is released, the Golem stopped glowing and is broke into large chunks of crystals, these chunks quickly explode into bright tiny particles in the night sky.

* * *

-Ashford Academy-

-Student Council Dorm-

Shirley was alone in the balcony gazing her eyes towards the night sky in the state of boredom; her forearms are placed in the white-painted marble balustrade.

"I wish that Lulu and Nunnally would visit us again" She whispered.

Then a bright blue flash appeared within the horizon where the orange haired girl's stare is rested. Then tiny twinkling particles emerged as its remnants .Shirley noticed this immediately and she didn't even have to move her eyes.

"WOW!" the boredom of the girl was quickly replaced by amazement at the flash which she taught to be fireworks "Beautiful fireworks . . . I wonder what kind?"

Looking down at the Academy, even though there were no students present, Shirley can see them at the windows and balconies of their respective dorms, amazed at the spectacular flash just like her.

Unknown to them, the flash and the particles are not remnants of any fireworks, but a Crystal Golem that was destroyed.

-Celestius Villa-

"I'm home." Maiko entered the house with her brother. Both walls and ceilings are painted in white, referencing to her family's surname which means "Snow Village". Placed on the floor are series of square-shaped cerulean tiles reflects whatever is the image above them.; the first thing she ever does was walked towards the stairs; when she reached the 5th step she stopped when she felt the presence of her mother who came out of the kitchen.

"How is school?" turning around, the young maiden spots her smiling mother standing on the floor wearing a blue nightgown.

"It's great Mom." she expressed her thoughts to her mother "The academic institution of Humans are slightly different than ours."

Her mother's name is Kagome Astaroth, the 3rd wife of her father. She was originally known as Kagome Gremory, a child of Jonathan Gremory, head of the Gremory family. She has a dark brown hair, Tyrian purple eyes and white skin, Maiko has a huge resemblance to her mother.

"At last your home my dear daughter." turning her body she sees her father, Daisuke Astaroth, slowly stepping down at the stairs. A worried look is visible in his face "Why didn't you called me or your mother when you were about to go home?" when the statement is finished he was now in front of his daughter.

Daisuke has a dark purple hair, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. He's currently wearing a pyjama just like her mother. He has over 5 wives consisting of both nobles and commoners in the Tenno society. He has a thick goatee that connects to his side burns.

By looking at her parents they are exactly 30 years old, but chronologically her father is 45 and her mother is 50. The Cellular Senescence of a Tenno rapidly decreases upon they became 30, allowing them to be biologically immortal.

"You don't need to worry father." she placed a hand on his shoulder as she looked directly into his eyes and confirmed that he is indeed worried for her sake "I returned home safe." she remembered those 5 men she just recently killed in self-defence. "You can't let him know about that incident Maiko, have you forgotten about your father's scolding" through her thoughts she reminded herself.

Daisuke lets out a sigh, indicating that he agrees that everything is fine now "Alright. But next time call me if you are ever coming home."

"OK, dear everything is fine now, so get to sleep. You looked stressed again." Kagome said to her husband.

"I'll be going to my room now." Maiko said as she walked past her father and walked straight to her room. She's already feeling sleepy and desires to rest as soon as she reached her home. It didn't take long for her to finally reach the top of the stairs; it wasn't exhausting for her despite being exhausted at the Academy. Turning right to a hallway, she passed through a series of doors, each with a name embedded on top of a peephole, until she stops at a one which has her name written on it. She opened the door but before stepping inside, Maiko pressed the light switch just beside wall, giving her an enlightened view of the entire bedroom. She could've done this after she got in but the brown-haired beauty prefers to do this first other than trample over something again.

The bedroom was large but only few furnitures occupy the space. The most noticeable is a King-sized Bed facing a Flat-screen TV that was attached on the wall, a black Grand Piano facing a wide wall made out of a single large glass, allowing the moonlight to freely pass and enlighten the floor if the lights within are off. The wall and ceiling has a similar colour to the house but the floor contains black tiles.

"Better get off from this clothes." Maiko unbuttoned her uniform and unzipped her skirt, letting them fall to the floor, revealing her white laced strapless bra, each cup has a design of a snowflake, and panties of the same colour. She walked towards the wooden closet shifted to a white babydoll nightgown; she didn't bother to place her uniform in their Laundry since she's very tired and requires a good uninterrupted sleep.

After putting it on, Maiko went towards the bed and covers herself with its blanket. As she placed her glasses on the nearby table, she sees her necklace.

"My necklace, It looks like I forgot to wear it." she muttered as she grabbed her necklace, it was composed of pearls and the symbol of the Astaroth Family, a white snowflake with sharp edges. Even though her glasses are not on her face, she can clearly see it since she's only near-sighted.

Gazing at jewellery as it reflects the moonlight towards her angelic face, a memory flashed upon her mind.

Flashback Begins

-Undisclosed Location-

In one of the dozen balconies built all-over the palace, a 5-year-old Maiko was standing on a chair while her arms are placed upon the balustrade as she gazed upon the huge garden surrounding the palace. Built on a small island within a large body of lake, the size of the palace is 210,000 square metres, encompassing 2/3 of the island while the rest is a large garden filled with grasses and different kinds of flowers and trees known only to the Tennos. A kilometre long beam bridge connects with the nearby land to enable ground-based entry. Both the palace and the bridge are coloured white.

"There you are Maiko." turning around she saw her father Daisuke Astaroth, without any facial hair, standing motionlessly as he looked at her with a small smile engraved in his face. His hands behind his waist, seemingly holding something.

"DADDY! THERE YOU ARE!" the child's face showed both joy and cheer as she ran towards her parent with her arms opened wide for a hug. Daisuke chuckles as he complied by kneeling and doing the same.

"Hooowwwws my birthday girl?" he asked as his smile now shows his pearly white teeth. He looks at the rectangular object he holds in his hand that is her birthday present for his daughter.

"Did you bring my birthday present like you promised?" Maiko lets go of the hug and looks at the confident eyes of her father.

"How can I forget." he showed his right arm to her, holding a black rectangular object that contains something. Maiko's eyes and mouth are already widening as she predicts that it contains something beautiful "Happy birthday Maiko!" he opened the object revealing an extravagant and expensive-looking jewellery, the chain is made out of pearls and the symbol of the Astaroth clan, which is slightly bigger than the pearls.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" she shrieked upon discovering what the present is. Daisuke laugh at her reaction.

"I know right sweetie. In fact… I made this little present by myself." he admitted.

"Thank you daddy!" she giggled as she grabbed the necklace from her father's hand and places it on her neck. Maiko, at first, thought that the symbol would reach her chest but instead it reached her belly "It's long" she commented as she kept the smile in her face.

"I meant that to be long so that even if you become a big girl… it will still suit you." Daisuke uttered.

Maiko grabbed the snowflake symbol and looked at it with such amazement, her eyes seemingly flashing as it locked with the symbol, its white surface gleams the light right through her purple eyes.

Flashback Ends

Maiko's mind returned back to reality as she felt her body begging her to sleep. She then returned the necklace back on the table with the intention of wearing it tomorrow as she placed her heavy head on the soft pillow before finally shutting her eyes.

-Chinese Federation, Geass Order, In a Military Warehouse-

"So these are the Knightmare Frames you designed."

Within the military warehouse. V.V and Marsrin gazes at the Knightmare Frames standing intact in front of them, these were the first batch ever created. V.V took a few steps forward, narrowing his eyes as he focuses them at the small words engrave in the Y-shaped part in the machine's chest, thankfully the lights from the ceiling helped aided him.

"O-001 Paladin (AN: it's the GNZ-005 Garazzo that has a conical cockpit on the back, Bring Stabity's colour, in Gundam 00)" he spoke softly. Marsrin then stepped beside him with his making a V-shaped sign since his hands are holding each other; to be precise he's in the director's right side. He is looking at the machines one by one as he makes a quick and careful examination with his brown eyes to see if there's a single scratch or stain present in them, not wanting to show any kind of bad impression at his creations.

"So far our engineers were able to create ten of them at the short amount of time available yesterday, nine, however, stand before since one is being test piloted by one of our most talented soldiers." the Head Scientist proudly proclaimed as he gestured his left hand at the Paladins. While his other gave V.V the manual, then he started reading it.

The O-001 Paladin is 4.58 m high, slightly taller and wider than Britannia's Sutherland or Gloucester. It has spikes on its head, shoulders, knuckles and sharp fingers in the arm. With two spherical shoulders, the left has an in-built red epaulet, making it look like a shield or something else. Strangely, the Knightmares doesn't have any Landspinners

"It doesn't possess any Landspinners." V.V asked when he noticed that it doesn't possess any. He has never seen any Knightmare like it.

"It's because the 3 diamond-like object on the bottom of the cockpit. It's one of the technologies we copied from the Mainframe of the Camelot via Espionage; I thought that it would be good if I install that device to the Paladin since it would give a significant boost to its combat performance. The diamond glows green every time the device is active, but I improve ours to be four times agile than the ordinary Float system the Britannian Military has developed."

After the explanation V.V opened the manual, instantly seeing the schematics of the Paladin. He saw that the cockpit is very small.

"Why are the Float System and Yggdrasil Drive located in the Cockpit? Should those explain why those the cockpit looks like a cone?" he asked as he pointed at the dark purple cockpit with a heavy violet tint.

"Good question." The scientist took a moment to clear his voice after the very long explanation he made. "In times of danger where the Paladin is only mere moments from being destroyed, the cockpit can detach itself before flying away through the use of the Float system to ensure the pilot's escape and return alive and bring back the combat experience they accumulated for increased combat efficiency. The Float system and the Yggdrasil drive are the most expensive parts to build for the construction of a Knightmare; I placed both in the cockpit, so we can decrease the cost of building a new body."

V.V can't help but agree. "You know you got a point about that; placing the most expensive and vital parts of a Knightmare at its cockpit to minimize the construction cost for the new body. Why didn't the Britannian Military thought about making such an idea?"

Marsrin mused himself "Maybe I'm smarter than all of their brains combined?" this statement earned a chuckle from V.V, he really finds it funny.

"Yeah I think so." V.V continued his chuckle

Now that is was explained, the Director regained his former self and asked another question in a soft tone, further displaying his interest in the Knightmare "What about that red object in the left shoulder?" now his attention was focused at the epaulet.

Marsrin pointed his finger at that part "That is just a mere protection for what's inside." he leaned down further to the manual before flipping a few pages from the body schematics, stopping at the page where the schematics the left shoulder is.

"The epaulet slides up revealing a circular Blaze Luminous emitter that encases the entire Knightmare in a sphere. I increased the power output to 400% for prolonged use in case of being overwhelmed. However the Blaze Luminous I made creates a red colour instead of green."

"And that is because why?" V.V asked. He has seen green Blaze Luminous but he has never seen any in red. What is the effect of the red colour that the green doesn't have.

"After extensive amounts of research, I found out that if red particles were applied in the Blaze Luminous it can halve the amount of force it received, unlike the green which absorbs the energy proportional to the total force. This is ability is very useful since the Paladins are a High Mobility Close Quarters Combat Knightmare Frame." from what sees, the director is intrigued as always in his works, both old and new. Marsrin has proven himself to be the best scientist one can have.

V.V flipped a few pages until he found the Armaments section of the Manual where he started skimming the descriptions about the weapons.

The manual says that it has Slash Harkens, Vulcans, Hadron spikes and Hadron claws.

The Slash Harkens are mounted in the hips, these can exert more tension at a short amount of time thus increasing the pulling power for both offensive and defensive purposes.

Vulcans, unlike the two below, are 2 conventional low-calibre wrist-mounted weapons with a high rate of fire. Though it is less powerful and has a short magazine size, it has can fire up to 10 rounds/sec and has armour piercing shells. Also its range is slightly longer than the assault rifles of a Sutherland.

The Hadron spikes mounted on the head, hands and shoulders of the Paladin can be covered with a thin layer of Hadron particles. Allowing them to be used as potent close combat weapons; the spikes mounted all over the body also have a similar function. As these blades and spikes can be weaponized quickly and do not need any preparatory actions, they are highly effective during combat.

Hadron claws are the main close range weapon of this Knightmare, each finger is housed with a hadron generator, which explains why its fingers are slightly long than those of any Knightmare. When activated, Hadron particles are released from the tip of the fingers which then it emits a positron field to condense and hold these particles in the form of a blade. When in contact with another surface, the positron field breaks and releases the condensed particles directly onto the contact surface.

"It's quite powerful. I think that one is enough to par with a battalion of Knightmares."

"They're downsides however." V.V stopped whatever he's reading in the manual and looked directly at Marsrin.

"The total cost for the construction of a single Paladin is equal to those of a Britannian Carrier-Battleship." V.V was surprised upon learning how expensive the Knightmare is. He knows that a single Carrier-Battleship costs about 79.5 million pounds to build. The total Net Income of the Order's Front Corporations is about 200 million per week, meaning that only 2 Paladins can be built. "Another is that if the cockpit detaches itself, the Hadron particles circulating the Knightmare will become unstable, causing the body to explode."

"So these Knightmare Frames are not only Powerhouses but driven bombs as well." the immortal child described each of this Knightmare as a 'Powerhouse' for their overpowered weaponry and abilities.

Marsrin just nodded at him "Now that we have our Knightmares. You can give me the battalion I wanted right?" for a few moments he heard nothing from V.V until he smiled. He planned on giving Marsrin something greater.

"You have done well in creating these Knightmares. You did a very good job." he praised Marsrin. "As a reward I should give you something greater than you wanted." this caught all of Marsrin's attention. "I have decided to make you the General as payment for all the work you did." Marsrin was astonished, instead of giving him what he want, the Director gave him Something higher. With this rank he is now the most powerful man in the military. With this rank he has absolute authority over the ones below him.

"Thank you Director." Marsrin simply said as he returned his gaze at the machines he designed while V.V turned around and walks to the exit. He was about to exit but not before asking Marsrin about something.

"I almost forgot. How's our prisoner?" he asked without caring to look back.

"He still hasn't relieved from the painful procedure I did, but the results happened instantaneously after the insertion of the chemical compound. After that I ordered the guards to return him back to a the cell where his wife and child are placed." Marsrin expressed as he preoccupied himself double checking the manual yet pleased at the immediate effect of the compound on one of the captured escapee.

V.V chuckled in amusement. "Oh yeah." he muttered his mantra as he made a small smile "Have the Spectre readied tomorrow night, Charles informed me that the boy is suited to be a member of the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion, we'll deliver him to their base tomorrow night."

"And what he resists?" the brown haired scientist and General asked his superior. He is convinced that the prisoner won't follow their wishes that easily.

V.V made a devilish grin in his face, clearly having a solution for such problem in his mind.

"I have ways Marsrin… I have ways." with that he departed the warehouse.

* * *

-Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Celestius Villa-

August 15 2017 a.t.b

7:30 AM, Tuesday

The sound of birds chirping and flying together can be heard and seen all over the villa as the sun shone bright upon the grasses and trees. Fresh air provided by the plants for everything crawling, jumping or flying in the area. In the doorway of the villa, the Bespectacled Brunette wearing the Ashford Academy's uniform opened the door.

"Bye mom." Maiko closed the door of the villa as she walks away. She didn't bother to ride in the car her father offered but instead preferred to walk.

Yahiro and Hiroto opened the gates for her again just like last night, allowing her to exit the villa and walked through the empty road towards the prestigious Ashford Academy where she will begin her second day at the illustrious school.

-Near Ashford-

Earlier this morning Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and 17th heir to the throne snuck out of the palace with an intent on going to Ashford all by himself, he decided to not bring any security, not even his absolutely loyal right-hand Jeremiah Gottwald, with him since he observed that it is riskier since they will only increase the suspicion of the surrounding people in the surroundings. It's good that he kept his casual clothes since he chose to go with the plan to wear a disguise instead. His disguise consisted of a black cap with the flag of Britannia on the crown, black sunglasses, a plain black T-shirt inside an unzipped brown jacket, black skinny jeans and finally sneakers, which is completely ironic since Lelouch never engages in any form of physical activity.

Currently he was in 3-way road intersection within a residential district close to Ashford; he just has to walk through a few streets to get there. The street he is currently in is completely devoid of any civilians but cars do pass occasionally. The sounds he can only hear are the chirping and flapping of the birds along with the cool breeze of the wind.

"Wonder what happened in Ashford while I was gone?"

He asked himself as he stepped aside as a stray cat ran straight to him while being chased by a bulldog wearing a silver collar. The dog's owner followed his pet.

"LYLE COME BACK!" the frantic owner, who appears to be in his early 20s, chased his pet dog, carrying his chain at his hands.

Ignoring them, Lelouch continued his walk.

"I wonder how the Ashfords are doing; I heard that Ruben resurrected the now defunct Ashford Foundation, with the help of his title of course."

Lelouch then remembered Milly and Shirley, both of them should be worrying about him since he was shot and nearly bled to death. Panic and worry were the only emotions carved in their faces just before he passed out.

"I hope those two are OK after these days. I guess I'll find out when I get there."

While walking, a girl suddenly appeared in front of him from the road in his left, surprising him. It was late for him to react as the girl turned her head towards him and is surprised as much as he is. Lelouch collides at her and also tripped his feet causing his body to fall forward; he didn't even have enough time to get a view at the girl.

"WHOA!"

"OH MY GOD!"

These were the respective thoughts of the prince and the girl while they were halfway from the ground. Both they crashed at the concreted floor with their bodies touching each other. The girl groaned at the pain in her back while Lelouch does the same when his face unfortunately crashed on the concrete knocking his glasses and cap off, making him identifiable to anyone and what's worse is that he's not aware of this. He lifted his head and looked at the girl who does the same.

Lelouch sees that the girl is a bespectacled brunette with a beautiful face bearing a pair of Tyrian purple eyes. He examined her facial features with a critical eye and identifies this girl as Japanese, much to his surprise.

It was just a normal day for Maiko until a boy crashed at her, causing both of them to fall the ground. She could have prevented this from happening through her sharp senses but her mind was preoccupied with thoughts. Looking at him she sees that the cap and sunglasses are gone, revealing his handsome face along with his ebony hair and purple eyes. Such physical traits are the trademarks of one of the many children of Emperor Charles zi Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"Prince Lelouch." she muttered upon recognizing him.

Lelouch gasped at this. How did she discover his identity... Unless. Lelouch came to a realization as he saw his cap and sunglasses were on the floor beside the girl's head. He looked down to his chest when he felt something soft being pushed at it. The girl also looked at her own since something flat was pushed at her.

Their eyes widened and their cheeks blushed upon realizing that their individual chests are attached to each other. Lelouch immediately rose from the ground, embarrassed by the fact that his body touched her soft chest.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to." he apologized from to the girl despite his cheeks are still red as she rose from the ground.

"It's alright." Maiko made a smile as a simple sign of assurance that she wasn't mad. Lelouch sees that she is wearing Ashford Academy's uniform with the addition of a white necklace with a snowflake reaching the centre of her chest. He noticed that she has a very buxom body; he has to admit her breasts are larger than Milly's.

"Since when did Ashford Academy accepted the Japanese to enrol in their school?" He thought as the girl removes any dirt in her uniform.

"I can't help but notice that you're wearing an Ashford Academy Uniform. How did you managed to enrol there despite your status as Japanese?" he asked after she's done cleaning her uniform.

"Headmistress Milly Ashford approved after I passed the entrance test."

Lelouch is surprised as he wasn't expecting to hear that news from her. "What! Milly's the Academy's new Headmistress, then what happened to Ruben?" It was then where he remembered that Ruben has become the Ashford Foundation's chairman again after 7 years and made his son the Chief Administrative Officer in the Board of Directors; which in turn left the Headmaster's office for Milly since she's the only remaining Ashford in there. With her in charge, he's sure that her parties and festivals will become more chaotic and rampant than before.

"I see." he voiced his understanding. "Anyway I'm also going to Ashford to visit my friends, can I join your walk?" he suggested causing him to earn a smile from the girl.

"It is an honour your highness." she bowed her head as a sign of respect to the prince.

"Thank you but please, call me Lelouch." he smiled back, assuring her that he can call him with his name "May I ask your name, please?" he asked in a polite manner.

"Maiko Yukimura." was her simple answer.

He was taken aback upon hearing the surname 'Yukimura'. Of course everyone in the Imperial Family was required to know about their full history, which includes everything about the Yukimura Family. From what he'd heard from his mother, years prior her apparent 'death' at Aries Villa, the Yukimura Family is a ninja clan that annihilated the entire Spanish Fleet inbound to Britain during Queen Elizabeth's reign. It's because of them that the empire that controls a third of the planet and the ones that govern it still exists today.

"Alright Maiko, I think we should be going now since I presume that classes…" he moved his face upwards to the sun rising from the east before moving to his lanky shadow, judging by the position of the celestial body and the length of his shadow. Using his intelligence, he calculated that the time is 7:45 AM "Start fifteen minutes from now."

"I you say so your high-" she held her tongue back before saying the right thing "Lelouch." she resumed her walk with Lelouch beside her, who just picked his cap and sunglasses from the ground then putting them in their respective places of his head, concealing his identity once again.

It's been a few minutes since Maiko met him, she wanted to engage in a conversation with the prince beside her but she has neither the courage nor will to do so, not even attempting to look at him. The black haired prince-in-disguise noticed this since they started to walk however; it's only natural when there is someone especially royalty is beside them.

"How does it feel to be the first Japanese to enter a Britannian Academy?" he asked attempting to initiate a conversation with her.

"It's hard your highness. Almost everyone avoids me for being an Eleven." she muttered in a sad tone as she remembered the glares shot at her by the students. Lelouch already expected this, he frowned as a result.

"Are you being harassed?" he asked in a concerned manner.

"Yes. Everyone was very rude, whenever I tried to talk or even join them in the table; they either go away or insult me… or even both. Only the Student Council and a few of my classmates didn't treat me like that." she said as her eyes narrowed.

Lelouch was attempting to talk to her about her family but is interrupted by Maiko.

"When I first entered our classroom, I observed that most boys instantly lusted for my body, evident by their looks. During recess they were touching me and claiming that it was an accident." Maiko said in an angry tone, she could have used her power as a Tenno but restrained herself, not wanting to reveal the existence of her species. Instead, she kept her distance from them

Since she wasn't looking at Lelouch at the start of the conversation, Maiko didn't notice the scowled face of the enraged prince; minor twitches appeared in his forehead. He quickly hid this when Maiko turned her head

"I'm sorry that you have to be treated like that in your first day, Britannians should be praising you and your family for what they did in the past. I promise that I will make those boys pay for what they were attempting to do to you."

"I appreciate the help… Lelouch." she was still having second thoughts about calling him by his name in public.

After that Lelouch moved to what he was about to ask her in the first place.

"Could you tell something about your family Maiko?" he finally asked and getting the Bespectacled Brunette's attention.

"I thought you'd never ask." she chuckled "My family are the descendants of Sato Yukimura during Japan's Heian Period. Everyone in my family naturally bore sharp senses and an excellent fighting capability. After Japan was named Area 11, your father allowed us to still operate the Yukimura Zaibatsu, including those of the Kyoto House."

Somehow Lelouch finds this woman very interesting. Unknown to him, Maiko is also thinking the same about him. With that complete Lelouch proceeds to his next question.

"Care to tell me about your family's Zaibatsu?"

"As a Defence and Pharmaceutical giant, we manufacture both weapons and drugs so that they can be distributed internationally to all Areas. The weapons we manufacture include small arms and the Knightmare's weapons since we are prohibited from making actual Knightmares. In addition our Zaibatsu tax is larger than any corporations." she explained. After Charles allowed them to operate their Zaibatsu on two conditions, they won't engage in Knightmare manufacturing and will be taxed heavier than regular corporations.

Lelouch grimaced at that, even though he spared the Yukimura Zaibatsu from dissolution, he caged it to ensure that they will not become an eventual threat to Britannia.

"Father was forced to accept these terms since it's better than nothing. To counter our large taxation he established numerous business subsidiaries all across Japan and mass-produced both weapons and medicines since both are considered as one of Britannia's primary necessities. With that, our wealth rapidly surpassed those of the Kyoto House and some Britannian corporations."

Lelouch was impressed at her family's business, despite having a tax larger than any corporation and is restricted from creating actual Knightmares; the Yukimura Zaibatsu is indeed, a commercially powerful business organization. They could become powerful assets to his plans if they joined him. They may not be able to build Knightmares officially but the Zaibatsu can do it in secret, hidden from the eyes of everyone.

Maiko asks him a new question, something that has been bothering her since she and Lelouch started to talk "Lelouch, if I may ask." with those words she caught Lelouch's entire attention "Why bother calling me a Japanese instead of an Eleven?"

"I don't like calling a nation's indigenous populace by the name given by their Britannian conquerors. You should know that such words are very offensive towards them; it crushed whatever right they have left from their heart. Also I'm a friend of a Japanese boy; today he is the Knight of Two."

"You mean Suzaku Kururugi?" Maiko's eyes slightly widened upon hearing that name after seven years. The last time she heard about him was that he killed his father, who was discovered to be in the league with the Horsemen and that he destroyed their secret base in Japan using the weapon his father crafted. The Horsemen have been hunting him ever since not for retribution, but for the destructive weapon that was supposed to be their possession.

-Ashford Academy-

-School Grounds-

7:55 AM

"We're here."

Lelouch muttered as he and Maiko neared the campus' gate, just like the neighbourhood, it's devoid of any bystanders. Within the wall he can hear the voices of the students assembled in the school grounds. For him it's good to be back here at the place that became his and Nunnally's home for seven years. Even though he was just gone for about a few days, he missed it as if he hadn't returned for years. This very campus has been their sanctuary after Japan's annexation to the Holy Britannian Empire.

In contrast of Lelouch's confident face, Maiko was nervous because all Britannian students will see her along with a prince, not only a prince but a former student as well. She assured that his fan girls will definitely be shocked upon seeing their beloved Adonis walking with a lowly eleven like her.

"Let's… go." Maiko along with Lelouch began to walk to the gate. Though nervous she tried to remain calm. She has nothing to worry about; no one will recognize him as long as his glasses and cap are there.

As they entered the gates, they met what they expected

"Hey look it's Maiko." a girl said, getting everyone's attention "But who's that guy?" she said as she and the other's noticed the person beside her.

Upon hearing that words, Lelouch took of his glasses and placed it in a pocket before throwing the cap away, much to everyone and Maiko's surprise. He did this so both her popularity to slightly increase and gain some respect from the students

"Wait a minute that's Lulu," a girl said out loud as the others gasped "And he's with Maiko."

"Why would Prince Lulu be with that eleven?" a jealous girl whimpered yet loud enough for everyone to here.

"Oh Maiko your very lucky, I envy you." one of her classmates claps her hands, cheering the bespectacled brunette.

"Our Lulu with an eleven!" one of Lelouch's biggest fan girls cried in outrage before yelling "NOOOOOOO….." before completely breaking down to tears, it took only mere moments for the other fan girls to join her.

Ignoring the cries of disbelief, an embarrassed Maiko frowned at Lelouch, giving him a full view of her reddened cheeks.

"Why did you do that?" she said in surprise but Lelouch merely chuckles.

"Simple… to improve your school life." he retorted with a small smile carved in his face.

"Overdramatic as always girls" he thought before seeing the newly arrived Student Council, with the exception of Nina, whom he deduced that she's in either the Student Council's dorm or clubhouse. He tried not to laugh when he saw an orange-haired girl's horrified expression.

"Lulu… and… Maiko… Together… NOOOOOO….." Shirley feel to her knees and hands and joined the other fan girls in crying uncontrollably to the fact that Britannia's Adonis was taken by the Eleven's Belle.

"Welcome back buddy, nice catch by the way. I have to admit her beauty is out of every girls reach HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ehhhh." Rivalz greeted his friend and commented about having Maiko by his side as well as insulting the other girls out loud. Unfortunately the latter was a huge mistake because right now, the girls who were once crying shifted their heads at Rivalz, their eyes are blazing with pure rage.

"Ugh… L-ladies I was just…J-joking." he was panicking right now as the girls rose from their feet and slowly walked to him.

"GET HIM!" with Shirley's signal they charged at the blue-haired lad.

"KYAAAAAA!" Rivalz screamed as they girls pummelled him. He could have avoided them all but the problem is that they're all over the school grounds.

Lelouch and Maiko just walked pass at the boy being pummelled by the girls.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Maiko asked in a concerned tone.

"He'll be fine." Lelouch then grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to Maiko, it was a small paper with a phone number written on it "This is as far as I can go, here's my number just in case you need me. I have to visit a friend of mine."

"Do you mean Headmistress Milly" She replied upon figuring out who that 'old friend' is, surprising Lelouch, this girl is truly smart as he is.

"Yeah" Lelouch said before walking towards the Headmistress' office "I'll see you later Maiko."

As Lelouch walked towards the building, he didn't notice that Milly is watching from the window, drinking a cup of tea with her maid Sayoko beside her.

"Welcome back Lulu" she muttered as she placed her teacup at the small plate she's holding.

* * *

Lord NV's A/N: I'm sorry to say this but i can't take it any more. I have decided that i won't be updating this story for two reasons. First, i am Physically and Mentally pressured at home, it's very hard to think when your always stressed, troubled and exhausted, it's the reason i need a Co-writer

Second, i will divert my attention in writing a Highschool DxD Story influenced by Slayer34567's Highschool DxD Worlds Collide, it's title is Highschool DxD Worlds Unite. Just like in Worlds Collide, Humans will discover the Mystic World. Here's the Summary:

Highschool DxD Worlds Unite

After an attack on the Supernatural Exposure Control Committee's Headquarters, Humanity has become aware of the existence of the Mystical World. Now watch as Issei and the others live in the whole new world, However, they must also confront a group more dangerous than the Khaos Brigade.

See ya later!

**BlackTyrantValvatorez's A/N: This is where Lord NV's chapters end.**


End file.
